Personality Adjustment
by Turtle-Fan87
Summary: This story takes place after the final confrontation on Saki's ship. In the story we see Leonardo's personality change. The ones around him suffer too. Especially his best friend Stacy. Will he snap out of it or do something critical..read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

Personality Adjustment

Ch 1

"Changes Begin"

Shortly after Charel's sentence is read, the 4 brothers and Sensei watch as the alien blob disappears into thin air. Raphael looked and asked.

"Wow Shredder is no more. I thought it would never be possible. That was some battle we faced if I say so myself."

Then a ladder comes up and they see Karai and Chapman bound in cuffs. Leo looked at Karai and glared. Then as they disappeared back down the hole she screamed.

"This isn't what I wanted Leonardo!"

He didn't seem to care and just remained silent as the Morteu said.

"Now our allies it is time that we return you to your planet. We will meet again I can assure you of that. Farewell my friends and Splinter now your master Yoshi is truly avenged and the Utroms have finally stopped Charel from committing any more crimes."

They were transported back to earth and Leo looked around at his injured family. Then he shook his head and grabbed his shell cell to dial April. Stacy was in her room crying when she saw the news about Saki's ship blowing up. Then she heard April's shell cell ringing and sat on the stairs to listen to her cousin answer it.

"Leo is that really you? Oh man we thought you blew up with Saki's ship. Where are you guys? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you 5? Especially Stacy she's in her room in tears because she thinks you're dead! What were you thinking when you jumped onto his ship? Leo answer me dam nit!"

He yelled back.

"Oh don't start yelling at me again. We went after Shredder because that's our duty to protect New York and the world from that jerk! We had no choice so just drop it already will you! My brothers and father are injured severely; we have to get away from the city so they can fully recover! I'm sorry I'm yelling but we have to get away from the city ASAP. We're right outside of what used to be Saki's mansion and please hurry! Leo out."

April woke up Casey and yelled to Stacy.

"Come on let's go and get the guys. They are all injured and have to get away from the city so they can heal. Come on we have to hurry."

Stacy ran into her room and changed into jeans, a tank top, and her jacket. Then she made a bag to take with her back to Casey's grandma's place. They all got into the van and drove to where Shredder's mansion once stood. Stacy spotted Leo and ran to him embracing him. He looked up and sighed. Then he said.

"Careful Stace, my shoulder is really injured. The bleeding just stopped and will start up again. Thanks for helping us infiltrate the mansion and leaving when I told you to. I didn't want to see you get hurt that's why I made you go by April and Casey outside. Don't be mad at me I only did it for your safety nothing else."

She smiled and nodded as he helped him up and into the van. Then she went back outside and helped Casey with Splinter. She could smell his singed fur and knew that that was a very hard battle for them to fight. Finally Casey and Stacy helped Raphael in the van and laid him in the back. When he moved you could hear his ribs crack. She cringed when she heard them crack. Then they drove back out to Casey's grandma's house and Leo rested his head on Stacy falling asleep on her. She sighed with relief that he was fine and just sat still as they drove out to the country. At that point she realized that she had fallen in love with him the morning he made the plan to infiltrate the mansion to stop Saki once and for all. She just wasn't ready to tell him because of the shape he was in along with his brothers and father. She stroked his forehead gently as he slept soundly on her shoulder and sighed.

When they pulled up to Casey's grandma's place she gently nudged Leo and said.

"Come on Leo let's get you all inside so you can all rest. He looked up and nodded his head. Then he helped Casey with Raphael as they entered the house. They laid Raph on the couch. Mike tried to scratch his leg with the fork and got yelled at.

"No scratching Mikey. Now give me the fork and stop trying to scratch. I mean it Mikey."

Don sat on the floor and Stacy went out to the van to help Casey. At that point he asked as he handed her items for the house.

"So you tried to help them and he told you to come by us? Are you in love with him or something? I mean you were ready to risk your life in something that you would've never been able to survive. If that's the case then you should tell him."

She sighed and said.

"No I can't. Well not yet anyway. He is really upset right now Casey. You can see it in his face and I don't like it at all. Ever since we got inside he's been standing by the window gazing out into the darkness. I'm really worried that's only the beginning of Leo's true feelings. Come on let's get inside, I think everyone is hungry after that long drive out here."

He nodded as he followed her in the house. Then they entered and she asked.

"Is anyone hungry after that long drive? I'm going to make some dinner. Leo aren't you hungry?"

He didn't respond and she looked at Splinter saying in a worried tone.

"Master Splinter."

He looked up and said.

"Leonardo; you to need your rest and have to eat something. Now come and sit down so you can rest my son."

He looked out of the window and responded.

"I'll rest when, I'll rest later."

Splinter heard something and April along with Stacy took them up to the room so they could rest. Then the two ladies headed back downstairs and went by Casey. April looked at him and said.

"Casey; Master Splinter heard something outside. Is it possible that someone might be up here?"

He looked and said.

"No babe it's not possible. No one's been up here for years, stop worrying."

Then he also heard something and scratched his head. Then he grabbed his sack with his hockey sticks and bats signaling the girls to be quiet. They all saw a shadow and Casey grabbed them by the shirt ready to pulverize whoever it was.

A voice said.

"Hey Casey it's me Sid. Put me down please and give me grandpa's loot."

Casey looked at him puzzled and then glared.

"You're not welcome here. Sid there is no loot"

He looked and glared.

"Don't hold out on me Casey. I just want what is mine. Now hand it over."

Casey shook his head and said.

"I told you there is no loot. Now do me a favor and leave."

Leo heard arguing downstairs and went to investigate. He saw Sid holding the harpoon to Casey's neck and glared. Then he went up stairs and said.

"I'll take care of Sid."

When he was about to go out the window he saw a car pull up and said.

"Purple Dragons! I hate Purple Dragons. Let's go kick some shell!"

Mike looked up and said.

"Whoa bro that's Raph's line. Are you feeling ok?"

Raphael looked and smiled slyly.

"It's ok I like him like this. We should let Karai stab him more often!"

Leo turned and glared at him with his fist clenched gritting his teeth. Then Stacy ran up stairs and yelled.

"Leo what the hell are you doing? That's your brother now calm down!"

She heard the door being broken into and ran downstairs to see a bunch of Purple Dragons enter. Then she gulped as one of them held a gun at Casey and April. She went in her belt and grabbed some Chinese Stars throwing them at the one with the gun. Then April escaped and started throwing dishes at him. He looked at them both and said.

"Ok little girls get over there by him and don't try any funny business or you'll be sorry."

They both laughed and said.

"Hah yea right."

He lunged at April and she grabbed his arm cracking his wrist. Then Stacy came up behind him and front swept him giving Casey a chance to grab his bag. Then they heard a horn honking. The one with the gun dropped it and said.

"Oh man my car. No one messes with my car. Go check it out you idiots. Don't just stand there go and take care of the one messing with my car while I deal with these smart alics here. Now go."

Three of them headed outside and split up. One went by the car and heard it honk again. Then he opened the car door and was grabbed from behind. Leo punched him several times and snuck out of the car. Then he hid behind it and the other one called.

"Joe hello are you here? Hello show yourselves."

Leo picked up the one he injured earlier and stood him up by the car. The other guy ran to him and Leo surprised him from behind hitting him with the driver's side door causing him to pass out. Then he held his aching shoulders and remained hidden in the shadows. In the meantime one of them ran out by the barn where Mike was. Mike kept on making noises and the guy came closer. Then he hit his leg and yelled.

"Oww man this sux. I can't even move. I also dropped my crutch. Oh man this isn't good at all. I have to get the shell out of here."

He tried to free his other crutch, but ended up knocking the door on top of the guy. Then he finally got his crutch and sighed with relief. Inside the barn Don rolled a tire across the hay loft and used his good arm to tie the dragon by his area. Then he comes down and punched him in the mouth. When all the dragons are defeated they all meet up with Leo again. Leo drags Joe by the door and knocked on it. The one with the gun answered and gave April a chance top grab the. Then she pointed it to his car and he begged.

"Ok not my car. I'll do whatever you want, but just don't hurt the car!"

Casey approached him and said.

"Whatever Sid owes is cleared up as of now!"

He ran to his car and drove off. Then him, April, Stacy, and Sid sat on the porch trying to figure out the riddle. Stacy sat and thought then she asked.

"Hey Casey is your grandfather's dog still alive? If he buried him then he might've hid the money near the area where he has him. Would you know where that is?"

He looked up and nodded. Then he ran and they followed. He removed the wood from the area and pulled out a trunk. They opened it and papers flew out into the air causing Casey, April, and Stacy to laugh. Then he said.

"I guess grandma found it and donated it to charity because she was always against his crooked ways. Now that's over with. Sid this is your second chance don't screw up."

He smiled and left then they all entered the house and cleaned up the mess the Purple Dragons made of it. In the meantime Leo, Don, Mike, and Splinter were coming back inside. They came in through the window where they put Raph because he couldn't move. He grabbed one of Mikey's crutches and tripped him. Then he used it and bopped him upside the head. He yelled.

"Oww Raph that hurt. Leo do something so he'll stop hitting me. It's not fair I can't move right now!"

Leo grabbed the crutch and said.

"Knock it off Raph I mean it. Enough is enough put the crutch down and give it back to Mikey. If you ever mention that Karai stabbed me on the ship again I'll severely injure you do I make myself clear bro!"

At that Raph backed up and gulped. Then he looked at Splinter as Leo slammed the door to his room.

"Umm Sensei I think that's just the beginning of what's to come. He's on the rampage and we need to be careful it must've really hurt him when she stabbed him with his own katana after he saved her too! He's definitely not himself."

Splinter just sighed and said.

"Raphael go in your room and rest. I'll have Stacy bring up your dinner since you still have broken ribs."

Don helped him inside the room and laid him in the bed. Then he put the tray by the table and turned it so Raphael could eat his food. Still holding his injured arm. Then he said.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us ok Raph."

He sighed and remained silent as he watched Don exit the room. Don knocked on Leo's door and said.

"Leo dinner is ready are you coming downstairs or are you going to starve yourself?"

Leo opened the door and walked downstairs still not saying a word and sat at the table in silence. Stacy set the table and asked.

"Leo what are you going to drink? What do you want to drink with your dinner? Stop ignoring me and answer me already."

He looked up and said in an attitude.

"Gatorade. Now stop yelling at me I'm in no mood!"

She held back the tears and gave him the Gatorade and then headed up to Raphael's room with his food. He looked up and could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Stacy what's the matter? Stacy are you ok?"

She said nothing and ran into her room slamming the door after she gave him the food. Then she broke down in tears on her pillow. She held the picture of her and Leo laughing at one another and threw it to the floor crumbled. April looked at the stairs and didn't see her at all. Then she went into Raphael's room and asked.

"Where is Stacy? Her dinner is getting cold."

He looked and said still holding his ribs.

"I really don't know April. She came in here and gave me the food and then I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and asked her what was wrong. Next thing I knew her door slammed and now you can hear her crying in the bed. What the shell happened downstairs?"

April sighed and said.

"Well your brother Leo is copping an attitude with her and yelling to. So I guess he really hurt her feelings. Do you know something I don't by any chance?"

He shook his head.

"No not really. We don't really talk. Leo's her best friend and would know, but I think you should ask Casey since Leo's not himself at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Personality Adjustment

Ch 2

"Too many Changes to Deal With"

2 days passed and Stacy still wondered what was with Leo. She tried to talk to him once again while he was outside training harder than ever. She grabbed her katana and headed out to where he was and asked.

"Leo when are my lessons going to continue? I mean the field is big enough for you to continue my training, don't you also agree?"

He looked up and sighed.

"Very well Stacy I'll continue your training if you want me to. Now I can finally show you some techniques that will come in handy when you are out numbered. Pay close attention and let me know when you're ready to try them on your own ok?"

She watched closely as he wielded his katana at the practice dummies he made. Then she looked and asked.

"Can I try on the dummies or am I going to face you?"

He laughed and said.

"No try on the dummies first and then you can try them against me. Remember keep your focus on the enemy and rely on your inner strength not your outer. One thing you have to remember is a ninja's mind is their main weapon not their strength. If you put your mind on your task then you will not fail. Ready, set, now begin and don't lose focus. Try to picture those dummies as the foot clan about to ambush you and then I think you'll pull it off."

She took several deep breaths and unsheathed her katana. She put her focus on the dummies and pictured them as the foot attacking her. Then using the techniques that Leo just showed her she destroyed the dummies till they were nothing but stuffing. When he seen that he applauded.

"Well done Stacy. See when you focus your mind you can defeat your enemies. Now let's see if that can help you defeat me in a battle. Don't lose focus because it's me, use the same thing that you used to destroy those dummies understood! Also don't forget to block your enemies' attacks and come back stronger. Ready, Set, let the fun begin."

She lunged at him and he blocked her attacks causing her to lose her balance several times. Then he lunged at her and she managed to block his attacks causing him to almost lose his balance. He flipped backward and tried to surprise her from behind. She used her katana and blocked his blades knocking them from his hands. Then she grabbed his arm and flipped him on his shell holding the blade at his neck. She realized that she had slashed him and said.

"Oh no Leo I'm so sorry. I guess I got carried away. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. Can you please forgive me?"

He looked up at her and said.

"Don't be sorry Stacy. You did what I told you and ended up defeating me, it's not a big deal. See when you don't lose focus see how effective your skills can be against your enemies? Now please help me up, I'm still a turtle and can't really move when I fall on my shell as hard as I just did."

She resheathes her katana and gave him her hand so she could help him up. He gave it to her and also resheathes his katana. Then he said.

"Ok Stacy I'm going to lie down in my room; wake me up when dinner is ready."

She looked and said to herself.

'Now is a good time to try to get him to open up to me. Well here goes nothing.'

She took a deep breath and asked.

"Leo are you sure you're ok? Ever since we got here you just haven't been acting like yourself and I'm really worried about you just like your brothers and father. Can you please tell me what's been bugging you lately for you to act like this?"

He looked at her and said.

"For the millionth time nothing is bothering me. Now get off my shell about it will you! See you later Stacy, and don't bring it up again. I'm fine so stop worrying about me already!"

She dropped her head in sadness and sighed. Then she sat on the bank by the lake and started to cry again. Leo heard her crying but just shook his head and ran up the stairs to his room slamming the door again! Raphael was asleep in his bed when he heard Leo's door slam again. He woke up and buried his head and sighed. Then struggled to go by the window to see how Stacy was. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and sighed. Then he struggled to go back to the bed and called to Don.

"Don get up here please. I have to tell you something."

Don looked and ran up the stairs then he looked at Raph and said.

"What's the matter bro? Do you need me to change your bandages again?"

He shook his head and said.

"No that's not it. Look out the window and look at poor Stacy. He made her cry again and I'm sick of it. Now I mean it Don he has either lost his friggin mind or he's just a cold hearted asshole too blind to see how much he hurts her when he screams at her for no damn reason. Ooh when I get out of this bed I'm going to kick his shell in to knock some sense into his skull! Now I've had it with his attitude! Please just go outside and try to calm her down before she has a nervous breakdown."

Don looked and nodded.

"Ok Raph I'm going. Just go back to sleep so you can heal and we can go back home to New York. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. Be right back and don't get out of the bed again kabish. You're in no shape to be getting out of bed yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Personality Adjustment

Ch 3

"Reconsidering Leaving"

Don sighed and ran out to where Stacy sat by the lake in tears. He put his hand on her shoulder and asked.

"Stacy were you just crying? What just happened? I thought Leo was training you out here. It seemed like it was going well."

She turned to him and cried into his chest as he stroked her forehead gently. Then she held onto Don tighter as the tears rolled down her cheeks rapidly.

"He won't even talk to me. Obviously, he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I don't understand what I did to him for him to acting like this toward me. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should just go back to New York and stay away from all of you, even though all I can think about is Leo. Don I've fallen in love with him and will never be able to tell him while he's like this. It's going to get worse when we get back to New York I guarantee. Especially when he finds out that they released Karai from custody and is running the foot again. Sometimes I wonder if there was something between him and her. No matter how many times she helped us out she always went back to Shredder and betrayed you 4. Yet Leo always believed her and saved her from danger too many times."

At that Don gulped and said.

"Don't be ridiculous Stacy. There is no way that my brother was involved in her like you think. They were just friends nothing else."

She looked at him and knew he was hiding something from her and said.

"Something happened on that ship that has made him act like this. I just wish I knew what it was. It's like he has turned into a carbon copy of Mr. Hot Head upstairs and doesn't care who he hurts while he's like that. The best thing for me to do is to just go home and leave you 4 alone. I can't take it anymore Don. First thing in the morning I'm driving back to New York when you 4 stay out here and heal. Come on April is calling us, dinner is ready."

He looked at her and said.

"No don't do that Stacy. You're more than welcome to stay out here with us. As soon as Raph and Mike heal we're heading home anyway. Stick out here with us."

She sighed and said.

"No Don I just can't deal with his attitude anymore. So what a friendship that lasted 16 years is now over I'll be fine. I am not going to stay out here and keep getting yelled at by a turtle with a bad ass attitude anymore. I am not the enemy here, and he's treating me like one. No I am leaving in the morning and that's final!"

He puts his head in shame and sighed.

"Ok fine, just let Casey drive you back to the city you'll be safer that way."

They all ate their dinner in silence and Don glared at Leo through dinner. Then he walked upstairs to Raph and Mike's room to get their plates. Raphael looked up and asked.

"What is wrong with you bro? Did you talk to her and calm her down like I asked you to?"

He shook his head and said.

"Yea I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work at all. Actually tomorrow morning she's going back to New York to get away from Leo, because she's tired of him treating her like an enemy. Besides she is very sensitive and can't deal with him yelling at her when she tries to talk to him. Man wait till I get my hands on that bitch Karai she'll regret stabbing him after he saved her sorry ass after he beat her in battle. I bet that her stabbing him is what caused him to become Mr. Personality!"

Raphael looked up and said.

"My ribs are healed now can you get off me so I can get up please? That's what I was trying to tell you earlier bro. Let me deal with Leo, I've had it with his damn attitude. That's my job not his. Now move!"

Don got off the bed and watched as Raphael removed the bandages from his ribs and stretched.

"Ooh that feels a lot better now. Go check on Mike to he's been healed since yesterday, but he's pretending to still be injured so he doesn't have to practice. I'll take my dish downstairs and try to talk Stacy out of going home tomorrow. She still needs to be trained so she can take on those loser foot clan members on her own. She'll listen to me since I'm her second best friend next to Mr. Personality ova there!"

Don just shrugged and caught Mike out of bed and stood with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Mike are you having fun pretending to still be injured hmm? Do you enjoy having people worried about you when you're fine; well?"

Mike gulped and smiled.

"Oh hey Don; wuz bro? I tried to tell you this morning but you ignored me so I decided to stay in my room. How's Leo?"

Don sighed and said.

"Oh just as different he was after we came off the ship. You'll love this one though; he's taking his anger out on Stacy and causing her to cry. Especially since she is in love with him and he won't even talk to her. So she said; she's had it and is leaving tomorrow nice huh!"

Mike looked up and shook his head.

"No Don that's just awful bro. Isn't Stacy his best friend or something? They used to be so close. Where is she now; if you don't mind me asking?"

Don looked at his youngest brother and said.

"No of course not. She's downstairs helping April with the dishes. Come on Mike let them know you are healed already. Dad will be relieved to know that you're back to normal now."

Mike followed Don downstairs and saw the tears in Stacy's eyes while she washed the dishes with Raphael helping her to dry them. Mike nudged him and said.

"Whoa bro check this out she's crying again. Speaking of Leo where is he?"

Raphael watched as he walked up the stairs and glared at him. Then he heard his door slam again and grit his teeth.

"Ooh if he does that one more time I'm going to hurt him. Stacy come on outside and talk to me. I know his behavior is hurting you. Believe me we all wish we knew what was with him, but that's no reason for you to head back to New York without us. Maybe it's a phase he's going through right now. Come on Stacy dad will help you train, and you don't have to be bothered with Leo either. Don't leave because of one stupid idiot."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest while he stroked her forehead gently. He smiled and sighed with relief that he changed her mind. Then he said.

"Are you ok now? I bet you're relieved that we're all healed and back to normal, except Leo. Come on inside April baked some brownies for everyone."

They got up and entered the house then Casey looked and said.

"Whoa you two make a good couple. I think you two are a better match then you and Leo, Stace."

She looked and said.

"Drop the subject already will you. I am in love with Leo and that's it. Raphael is more like an elder brother to me and he knows it. So stop trying to make me feel better!"

Raphael looked and said.

"She's right lamebrain. Now stop shoving it in her face already. She's been through enough with his attitude and doesn't need you to make it worse now knock it off! You don't know what happened on the ship so you have no right to say anything. Do I make myself clear? Now enough about Leo's personality right now. No one wants to hear about it right now."

Leo came down the stairs and asked.

"What about the ship; Raphael what were you just talking about? Didn't I tell you to stop bringing it up? I don't want to hear about the last confrontation with Shredder and his damn daughter on the ship understood! Bring it up again I swear I'll kick your shell in! That goes for all 3 of you!"

Stacy could see the pain in his eyes and just sighed. Then she just went into the kitchen and drank her coffee in silence while she ate the brownies that April baked. She looked up and said.

"April I wish he would stop this and talk to me already. I know something caused him to be like this and just can't figure it out. I mean it's just not Leo to threaten his brothers like that, I'm getting even more worried now! Is it going to get better or worse when we get back to New York? What is eating him like this? I can't help it, I'm worried about him because he's my best friend and I'm in love with him too! It's hopeless!"

Leo overheard her telling April about her being in love with him and buried his head in his hands shaking his head. Then he said to himself.

'I'm also in love with you Stacy, but just can't tell you anything right now. I am being rude to you because I don't want you to know what a failure I was on that ship! Fighting Karai and defeating her, then I saved her and she used my katana and stabbed me causing my brothers and father to be injured severely when all I got was a stab wound! You'll hate me if you ever find out the truth and I can't put you through it.'

Stacy looked up from her coffee and said.

"Leo do you want a cup of coffee? April baked some brownies and they're really good. I'll pour you a cup if you want one."

He looked up and nodded. Then he sat down at the table and sighed. Stacy got up from her chair and poured him a cup of coffee. Then she brought it to him and entered the living room.

"Come on boys and Casey the coffee is ready. Come and get some before it goes off. The brownies April made are delicious."

Everyone sat at the table and drank their coffee in silence as they enjoyed the brownies April made. Then April looked at Splinter and asked.

"Master Splinter would you like a cup of tea? I'll make it if you want some."

Splinter looked and nodded.

"Yes Ms. O'Neil that would be nice. Unlike my sons I don't like too much caffeine and can't stand the taste of coffee either. Remember boys back to training in the morning since your wounds are all healed."

They all grunted.

"Oh man do we have to? Can't we take a week off of training and just relax Sensei?"

He shook his head and they all sighed. Then they all went back to their coffee and brownies. When they all finished Stacy took the dishes to the sink and washed them leaving Leo sitting at the table having his 2nd cup of coffee. The others went in to the living room and asked.

"Yo bro are you going to join us? It's your favorite movie about Black Mamba?"

He sighed and said.

"I'll be in shortly. I'm just going to finish my coffee and brownies, and then I'll be in."

They all exit the kitchen and he sighed. Then he finished his coffee and brought it to the sink where Stacy was washing dishes. She looked to her side and saw him standing there and asked.

"Yes Leo can I help you? What do you want?"

He looked and said.

"Just wanted to know if I could help you with the dishes so we can join them and watch the movie? If you promise not to ask me anymore what's wrong with me, because I'm fine really. I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all nothing for you to worry about ok."

She knew he was lying but nodded her head in agreement. Then she handed him the dishes she washed and he dried them. Then he put them up in the cupboard after he dried them. Then she walked over to the coffee pot and cleaned it out with him watching her doing it. She saw him just standing there and staring into space. She looked up and gazed into his eyes through his bandanna and his eyes also met hers. Then he grabbed her waist and their lips met once. She was surprised and just froze, and then she felt his lips on hers once again and embraced him as he pushed her up against the kitchen door still kissing her smooth, soft lips. He heard one of his brothers coming and they broke apart. Then he went to the sink and wiped off his mouth. Stacy just stood and touched her lips when Raphael entered.

"Are you two coming or not? We're waiting for you two to come on so we can put the movie on? Leo why are you washing your mouth; did I miss something?"

He looked and said.

"I was only drinking a glass of purified water gee. Go back in there we're coming."

Raphael shrugged and exits the kitchen. Then Leo sighed and said.

"Whoa that was too close. Come on Stacy before they come and get us again."

She looked and said.

"Leo did we just kiss or was I imagining it? Did that just happen or is my mind playing tricks on me again?"

He exits without saying a word and sits on the couch across from April and Casey. Casey looked at him and asked.

"What were you doing in the kitchen with Stacy? Come on Leo it doesn't take 25 minutes to wash dishes. You better talk bro or I'll get it out of you."

Leo glared and said.

"Nothing happened in the kitchen lamebrain. I just helped Stacy with the dishes and took the garbage out. Now shut up and stop asking me before my fist goes in your mouth and I make you shut it! Understand!"

Stacy exits the kitchen still in a daze after they kissed and April looked at her and asked.

"Are you ok Stacy? Why were you two in the kitchen for 25 minutes; it doesn't take that long to wash dishes."

She looked and said.

"He helped me with the dishes and took the garbage out gee. What would happen in the kitchen between us? We're only friends April nothing else now stop bugging me."

Leo looked up and hit the play button on the DVD player after Stacy sat down next to him. Mike kept on staring at those two and Leo looked and asked.

"What do you want Mike? Why are you staring over here the screen is ova there now turn around."


	4. Chapter 4

Personality Adjustment

Ch 4

"Situation Worsens"

A few days after they kissed they7 avoided one another. Stacy kept herself occupied by helping April cook and clean the house while Leo and his brothers practiced. While she helped April she stared out of the window at them practicing and sighed. Then she sat down and put her head down. April also realized how down her cousin was and decided to ask.

"Are you sure nothing happened in the kitchen the night he helped you with the dishes. Come on Stacy it doesn't take 25 minutes to wash dishes especially when there are 2 people washing them. Leo isn't here you can tell me. I'm your cousin for goodness sake. I won't tell anyone I swear."

Stacy sighed and said.

"Ok I'll tell you. The night he helped me with the dishes we were talking and then our eyes met, and before I knew it his lips were wrapped in mine. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then when I opened my eyes he had his arms around my waist and I realized we were really kissing. Then Raph came in and we broke apart. After his brother left the kitchen he pretended it didn't even happen and just went into the living room with you guys. Now he's avoiding me again. That's why I've been down, I can't help it I am in love with him and just don't have the courage to tell him I am."

April looked and could see the tears as they rolled down Stacy's cheeks.

"Stacy I don't know what to tell you. He's not acting like himself and it doesn't seem like it's getting any better either. I think he's going to lose it sooner or later, and end up injuring someone severely. We haven't seen his temper yet and honestly I don't want to see it either. To be safe I think you should just let the whole thing go at least until he gets himself back together."

She sighed and nodded still staring out of the window at the guys practicing. Then she said.

"Yea I think you're right April. I just hope it's soon, I just can't see him like this anymore. His brothers think he's fine, but I know he's not. Every time I see him you can see that he's just not himself. When we get home it will be worse not better and he might do something drastic. I just wish he'd talk to me about the encounter on the ship. What happened that could've made him be like this? It's just not like him to keep something like that from me. I'm really worried April."

A month and a half passed when they returned to New York and Leo still ignored Stacy during the long drive from Massachusetts. Casey dropped them off at their apartment and Stacy just ran in her room and cried into her pillow after she slammed her door. April looked and sighed, and then she knocked on Stacy's door.

"Stacy are you Ok? Come on talk to me and forget about him already will you. Stacy?"

Stacy ignored her cousin and covered herself with her sheet crying herself to sleep. Then April decided to leave her alone and headed to bed.

When they arrived back at the lair Raphael glared at him and said.

"What the shell is your problem bro? Stacy is your best friend and all you did was ignore her while we were up at Casey's Grandma's farm house. She didn't stab you shell for brains it was Karai, so stop treating her like the enemy understand! All that time we were up there she tried so hard to talk to you and all she got was an attitude! No wonder the poor girl was in her room every night crying herself to sleep; you need help Leo and I mean serious help!"

Leo glared at his brother and said.

"Don't start with me Raph! I'm in no mood for your damn aggravation do I make myself clear! I advise you to back the hell off my shell before I end up kicking yours across the friggin living room! Now move out of my way I'm going to bed! I'm warning you one more time you use that name in front of me I'll severely injure you!"

Leo pushed Raph to the side and went up the stairs to his room slamming the door again. Don and Mike both looked at him and said.

"Ok now we know he's not ok. It's bound to get worse. Raph; you better be careful he's on a rampage. Karai really did a number on him when she stabbed him on the ship with his own katana too!"

Raphael looked and sighed.

"Yea I know. She betrayed him and now he's completely lost his mind and there's nothing we can do to snap him out of it either."

Don yawned and said.

"Yea I know, come on you two let's get some sleep we all need it."

Leo waited till all 3 of them turned in and then he snuck out and headed to Casey's. He used the shadows and the fire escape and stood in the darkness with his arms crossed by his chest. He accidentally hit the garbage can and knocked it down. Casey looked up from the TV and turned around to see a shadow of a turtle and said.

"Gee Raph you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

The light from the street lights shined and Leo's blue bandanna was now visible.

"Someone has been pulling off high tech robberies and I'm going to check it out. I was wondering if you'd like to join me so we can ninja kick whoever is committing these crimes."

When Casey heard that he looked and said.

"Whoa Leo; you been eating out of Raph's bowl or something?"

Leo looked and said.

"Are you coming or am I going solo?"

He nodded and said.

"Count me in. Let me just grab my bag and we'll be off."

They got on Casey's motorcycle to investigate. While they drove around Leo looked up and realized helicopters hovering over a military cargo train and recognized the sign of the purple dragon. He gritted his teeth and said.

"Purple Dragons have been pulling off these crimes? How'd they get so advanced? Besides that who is leading them I saw Hun fall with Leatherhead. Come on Casey get close so I can check this out."

Casey picked up speed and moved closer to the train. Then Leo saw the hooks come down and grab the car. He looked and saw Hun. Then they watched as the car was hoisted up from the train and following a truck with the same sign. Leo jumped and got underneath the truck. Casey saw the car falling down and yelled.

"Yo Leo watch out! What are you trying to do? Leo?"

He looked up and jumped off the truck just in time hitting his shell on the pavement. Then he got back on Casey's motorcycle and said.

"Come on Casey let's follow those Purple Dragon punks so we can see what they're up to. "

They followed behind the truck unseen and then they both got off and snuck in the warehouse. They took out a few dragons and then Leo listened attentively as Hun spoke.

"My fellow Dragons we have moved up from committing petty crimes and now we are stronger than ever. Just like my former master I have also become stronger and wiser. Now we can take this city by force!"

Leo came out and said.

"Not while I'm around you won't Hun. What you look like you're seeing a ghost. Let me prove that I'm not a ghost you low life Dragon scum!"

Hun looked and glared.

"Why you green freak I thought you perished on that ship when it blew up! I'll make you a ghost, freak!"

Leo looked and said as he fought off Hun.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately! We're still alive and kicking."

Leo fought Hun and won as Casey took on the other dragons. Then Hun threw a smoke pellet and said.

"Let's get our stash to a new hiding place! Sorry I can't stay and finish you freak but I have things to do that are more important right now! Don't worry I'll finish you off for taking my master away you can bet on it!"

After the smoke cleared Casey drove Leo back to the lair and then went home and went to sleep. Leo entered the lair and saw Splinter glaring at him.

"Where have you been Leonardo? Since when are you sneaking out at night and disappearing? This is not good my son, you're not yourself and it's dangerous!"

Leo glared back at his father and yelled.

"Spare me the lectures Sensei! I am only doing what I have to protect the family like I'm supposed to. Besides I wasn't alone I had Casey with me! If you'd excuse me I'm going to bed goodnight!"

Leo went up the stairs and slammed his door once again. Splinter sat and stared at the stairs with his head buried in his hands and shook his head. Then he went and checked on his other 3 sons who were fast asleep in their beds. When he finished checking on his sons he to went to bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Personality Adjustment

Ch 5

"Out of Options"

A month after they arrived back in New York Master Splinter sat and worried while his eldest son's attitude began to get worse. He looked at the way his son was acting and sighed. Then he knew something was definitely wrong with Leo, but just couldn't put his finger on it. Leo continued to disappear in the middle of the night while his brothers and his father were fast asleep. One night Stacy told Splinter.

"Master Splinter you go to sleep and I'll wait up for Leo. You haven't been sleeping and you really need your sleep. Don't worry about me I'll sleep on the couch tonight and see what time he comes in. Goodnight Sensei."

He looked and said.

"My child I don't think that would be wise. As you can see my son is not himself and maybe closer to losing it than we are aware of. I don't want you to put yourself in danger trying to figure out what is eating him. We have all tried to ask him and he just ignores us and slams his bedroom door. Then he disappears in the middle of the night and we have no idea where he goes. I'm afraid that I can no longer get through to him. Tomorrow Usagi and Gen are coming to our world. Maybe he'll listen to them; if he doesn't then I'm afraid all hope is lost for Leonardo. Please Stacy just go to bed and let it be; I understand that you are his best friend but he won't even talk to us his family. Unless there is something that you are hiding as well."

She looked and said.

"No Sensei I'm not hiding anything. I'm just as worried about him as you and his brothers are. I'll go to bed and take your advice. Goodnight Sensei."

She watched as Splinter entered his room and sighed. Then she sat on the couch and watched as the hours passed. Raphael decided to go downstairs and check on Stacy. He headed downstairs and entered the living room. Then he sat on the couch by her and said.

"Get some sleep Stacy. Please you're worn out from worrying about him. He is stubborn and will never tell us what is going on with him so stop trying to make him open up. One thing you need to know about our elder brother is he doesn't talk to anyone about his feelings. He's been like that since we were turtle tots and isn't about to change. You're wasting your time trying to make him talk; he'll just upset you more if you try again and won't care either. Now get some sleep we have to practice at the break of dawn. Goodnight Stacy."

She sighed and said.

"Ok you win; goodnight Raph."

She watched as he went up the stairs and entered his room. Then she stared at the picture April took at her birthday party and tears came to her eyes when she saw his smile in the picture. She held the picture close to her and buried her head in her arms as she cried.

Leo arrived back at the lair and heard her crying then he entered the kitchen and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt a hand on her shoulder and dried her tears before she looked up.

"I'm going to bed Raph I just can't stop worrying about him even though I try so hard to I just can't stop loving him. I know he's going through a hard time now; but it's not fair that he can't just talk to me about it. I'm his best friend and he never hid anything from me. Even after he was ambushed by the foot I stayed by his side till he came to, and he talked to me, then again after you 4 nearly lost your father even though he blamed himself; we talked about it and he felt better. We've been through so much together and I can't see him like this it kills me inside!"

He looked and sighed. Then he stroked her cheek and said.

"Stacy look up its me Leo. I know we've been through a lot together, but this is something I rather keep you out of. If I tell you what I'm feeling now you might just hate me. Now you know if I can't talk to my family about it then it's serious; come on wipe those tears and bear with me please."

She looked up and cried into his plastron as he stroked her forehead gently.

"I can never hate you Leo; because I'm in love with you. Please just talk to me that's all I ask. You've changed and it scares me. Leo please stop doing this to yourself; what has made you like this? I can't sleep at night because I'm always worried about you because you disappear and never tell us where you've been. I can't concentrate at work because you're acting so different. You're just not the Leonardo I've known since we were 10 years old."

He ran his fingers through her thick, wavy, dark brown hair and said.

"No I'm not because we have both become teenagers Stacy. I don't see you as my best friend ; I actually see you more than just my best friend; but what I'm going through right now is preventing me from showing you how much you mean to me and for that I'm sorry. Just try to understand what my role is in the family, and I failed to carry it out on that ship. I allowed them to get injured severely while I was fooled by someone I once trusted and actually loved before they decided to side with the threat. Come on it's late and you really should get some sleep. When I figure it all out the truth will be revealed, but right now it's just not possible. Trust me Stacy, and stop worrying it doesn't concern you! Goodnight."

He sighed and went up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. Raph stopped him in the hallway and said.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern her? You know what bro you've really lost it and besides that you're so blind it's pathetic. Were you even listening to a word she said to you? Well Leo did you or did you just ignore her because you're so damn busy feeling sorry for yourself and breaking her heart in the process!!! What is there to figure out? We all suffered a defeat on that ship not just you!! Why can't you just learn from the defeat instead of letting it take you over!! I know why you're acting like this even though you may think I'm stupid, but I'm not! Don't make me say it Leo; and don't make me kick your shell in to make you realize it either! I will and you know it! I'm tired of this and so is everyone else around you! After what you did to my punching bag you're lucky I didn't replace it with you! Besides the way you treated Stacy at Casey's grandma's farmhouse I still haven't forgiven you for making her cry!"

Leo looked and laughed.

"You kick my shell in? That'll be the day. Whatever Raph you know you have no chance against me and you're just too stubborn to admit it. Now move out of my way so I can go to bed; before you see how sorry I'm feeling about myself! I mean it now move!"

He looked at him and said.

"Oh really if I don't then what are you going to do about it? Well Leo I'm waiting. What's the matter chicken or are you afraid that you may just get hurt this time?"

Stacy overheard those two fighting and said.

"Raph stop it. Stop teasing him he's getting pissed and I can't control him. Raph please don't say another word he'll hurt you!"

Leo's eyes slanted and he said.

"Shut it Raph. Don't make me lose my temper, mine is deadlier than yours now just move away from my bedroom door and let me go to sleep. I've been having a hard time controlling my temper and nearly killed Casey don't try my patience, because I will snap and hurt you!"

Raphael looked and said.

"You have no temper! So don't even say yours is deadlier than mine bro! Remember I'm the hothead not you! So I'd like to see you try to hurt me and watch your shell end up on that floor! What's the matter your girlfriend Karai proved you wrong well Leo!"

Leo's eyes glared and Stacy saw the flames in them. Then she screamed as Leo picked Raphael up from the shell and threw him down the stairs. She watched as he held the katana to Raphael's neck saying.

"Karai is not my girlfriend! Take it back before I slit your throat!"

Stacy ran and struggled with Leo grabbing his fighting arm and screamed.

"Leo don't that's your brother Raphael not Karai! Leo please snap out of it! LEO!!!"

He slashed her arm accidentally and he looked and shook his head. Then he realized her blood was on his blade and saw Raph's eyes looking up at him.

Leo dropped his blade and backed up shaking his head as Raphael got up holding his throat and ran into his room scared. He also saw Stacy on the floor holding her arm and ran to her. She looked and said.

"Stay away from me Leo! I hate you! You've lost it and need help! I'm going home! Don't ever talk to me again either!"

She ran out of the lair and into April and her apartment. April saw blood and asked.

"Stacy what happened? How did you get that gash on your arm? Come into the bathroom and let me clean it out and dress it before it gets infected."

Stacy stared into the mirror and held back the tears as they began to sting her eyes when April cleaned out the wound with peroxide. Then April dressed it and Stacy said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed; goodnight April."

In the meantime back at the lair Leo lay flat on his shell and stared up at the ceiling.

'What is wrong with me? Now I'm going after people I love and care about? Why is this happening to me?'

Leo got out his bed and entered Raphael's room. Then he looked and asked.

"Raph are you ok? I'm sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten into me. Please forgive me I didn't mean it."

He looked up and stared into his brother's eyes.

"Don't worry about me bro. I'm fine it's Stacy that has a gash on her arm from your damn blade not me! If you need to apologize to anyone it should be her; I deserved what I got but she only tried to snap you out of that rage and got cut by your katana! You need help and I mean serious help! Goodnight Leo."

The next morning everyone woke up and ate breakfast in the kitchen. Then they all practiced for 4 hours. When they were done practicing a portal opened and Usagi and Gen came through it. Leo looked and asked.

"What are you two doing in our world? I thought the only portal capable of bringing people from other worlds was the Daimyo's?"

Usagi looked and said.

"Yes that's true Leonardo son, but I have connections that made it possible. It's good to see you again. So when are we going to get a taste of the City that never sleeps?"

Raphael laughed and said.

"As soon as the sun goes down. You'll get to experience life in our city!"

The sun sets and they take Gen and Usagi on a tour showing them all the sights. Michelangelo even snagged some hot dogs for them to sample and said.

"You can never experience our city without one of our best snacks."

When the tour ended they all headed back to the lair and Leo tried to call Stacy on her shell cell. Usagi looked and asked.

"Leonardo son what is that contraption in your hand?"

Leo looked up and sighed as he hung it up and placed it back in his belt.

"It's a shell cell. We use them to communicate with each other and our closest friends."

Then he entered the dojo and practiced again. Usagi entered and looked as he wielded his blades. Then he asked.

"Isn't it better when you have an opponent to practice with?"

Leo looked up and said.

"Yes it is; why are you up for a friendly spar Usagi?"

He unsheathes his katana and their blades crossed. Then they continued to fight and Leo won. He gave his hand to Usagi and helped him up. Then Usagi said.

"Leonardo son whatever you're going through doesn't have to be faced alone. Why do you choose to face it alone?"

He looked and said.

"I appreciate your concern Usagi san but this is something I must face alone to protect my family. Thank you for your time."

Then Leo walked away and entered the kitchen while Usagi and Splinter talked. When the portal opened again he said.

"Sorry Master Splinter but I can't even get through to him. He rather face whatever it is by himself. Farewell my friends."

The portal closed and Leo entered his room once again silent. Then everyone else also turned in for the night. Again he tried to call Stacy and was ignored. He threw his shell cell against his wall and stared at the picture from Stacy's birthday party and sighed. Then he fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Personality Adjustment

Ch 6

"Drastic Decision"

A few days after Usagi and Gen's visit his anger built up deeper inside of him. He still continued to call Stacy, but he still got no answer. He knew when he went aft6er her that night she had it with his behavior lately and wanted nothing to do with him. Raphael entered and said.

"Leo what you did that night was really wrong. I have never seen fear in her eyes like I did that night. If I was you I'd stop trying to call her. To be honest with you I don't blame her either. She just can't deal with it anymore. You're taking your anger out on your best friend that is only trying to help you, and her heart just can't take it anymore. I advise you to take your shell over to her apartment and talk to her. That's the only way she'll talk to you. I was actually on my way over there to check on her arm that you gashed. You're more than welcome to join me bro; if you don't try to kill me again like you did that night."

Leo looked and glared.

"The only reason I went after you is because you just don't know how to quit reminding me of what happened on Saki's ship and to tell Stacy that Karai is my girl really pissed me off! I am not in love with that back stabbing no good bitch, and the sooner you realize it then the better off you'll be! Now if you'd excuse me I have to go practice with Master Splinter! Move Raph I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now! Why are you going over there anyway? What are you up to?"

At that Raph gulped and responded.

"Oh no reason just to check on her to see if she is ok. What reason do you think I am going over there bro?"

Leo remained silent and entered the dojo where Splinter was waiting for him. When Raphael left it seemed to be going well and he actually thought that experience on the roof when that assassin attacked them brought Leo back to normal and he was relieved. At that thought he headed top side and proceeded to their apartment using the shadows. When he got to the stoop he rang the doorbell and waited. Stacy was making lunch when she heard her door bell ring and went to the door. She peeped through the hole and answered.

"Hey Raph what brings you here? Casey hasn't really been over because he's been working long hours. When he does come home April and I are both fast asleep."

Raphael entered and said.

"I'm not looking for Casey. I just wanted to see how your arm was doing? I mean when you left that night that was a lot of blood. I'd never imagine you being cut by his blade like that. Especially since he was the one that taught you how to use the katana in the first place."

She looked in his eyes and asked.

"Raph what is with you? I mean after the night Leo and I got into that fight you've been right there comforting me. Is there something you want to tell me? You've been acting really weird lately."

He took off his disguise and said.

"No I haven't. I've just been worrying about my brother's behavior lately. I can't deal with the way he's acting any more! It kills me inside. I only want my elder brother back that's all!"

His eyes filled with tears and she grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Raph you're crying! I've never seen this side of you before! Its ok we all feel the same way you do. Don't be scared to let it out…I mean you're part human it's natural!"

At that point he knew he had to tell her how he really felt about her and why he tried so hard to comfort her when Leo took his anger out on her.

He took a deep breath and said.

"Stacy The reason I've been trying so hard to get close to you is because I am in love with you. I just don't understand how you can fall in love with him when he's so cold toward you. I mean he doesn't go out his way like I do to comfort you when you're upset. Can't you forget that you're in love with Leo and give me a chance? I'll never yell at you like he did when we were up by Casey's Grandma's farm."

After he said that to Stacy he blanked out for a minute and thought Leo was staring dead at him glaring!

Stacy stared at him puzzled. Then she looked and said.

"Raphael; Leo isn't here its only you and I. Snap out of it will you! I love your brother and want to be with him. Deep down inside I know he feels the same about me but yet he is too shy to tell me he is. Don't be mad at me I'm only being honest with you."

Raphael looked and sighed.

"Yea I know that you love him, but who knows how long it'll take him to be back to himself. Stacy can't you at least try to forget him and give me a chance?"

She shook her head and said.

"No I'm sorry Raph I just can't."

She was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the couch and had a dream; in her dream she dreamt about kissing Raphael.

'There eyes met and then their lips. Then before she knew it her arms were wrapped around him and there lips were also locked. She felt her body descend to the couch as they continued to kiss and embraced him more tightly. While he kissed her his hand stroked her forehead gently and his fingers ran through her thick, long, brown hair. Stacy heard Raphael's shell cell ring and said.

'Aren't you going to get it?'

Raphael heard her talking in her sleep and said.

"Whoa Stacy wake up and snap out of it. I wouldn't imagine doing that to my brother. How can you even think I'd do such a thing?"

She looked up and said.

"You just told me that you want me to forget about Leo and give you a chance. You would try to kiss me if you ever had the chance."

Raphael looked and sighed.

"I've been here for almost a half hour and haven't even attempted to try and kiss you. I may be in love with you but I'd never stoop that low when I know he loves you also. That would be against my ninja honor."

She also sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Raph. I shouldn't have thought that at all. I know how close you are to Leo even though all you two do is fight. How long do you think he'll be like this? Maybe I should go by the lair and talk to him instead of ignoring him like I have been lately. He's really been calling me a lot especially after what I said to him that night. I just hope what I said to him hasn't made him worse than he already is."

Raphael heard his shell cell ring and answered.

"Yo Raph here. What's up Don?"

Stacy could hear Don yelling at Master Splinter to watch out. Then he yelled.

"Raphael get your shell back to the lair pronto he's lost it completely! He's going after Master Splinter!"

Raphael looked at Stacy and then responded.

"We're on our way bro. Just try to hold him back until we get there! Stacy hurry up we have to get there before my brother kills my father!"

They both darted out of April's apartment down to the lair. Raphael ran in and yelled.

"Leo don't do it! Snap out of it Bro! That's not Karai it's our father Leo!"

They all watched as Leo's katana cut Master Splinter's forehead. Stacy ran to him and grabbed the blades screaming.

"Leonardo snap out of it! LEO please snap out of it before you kill master Splinter! LEO!"

Leo shook his head and realized what he had done. He dropped his katana and yelled.

"What the shell! Oh no Sensei! What the shell is wrong with me! Master Splinter I didn't mean it!"

Splinter got up and held his forehead trying to stop the bleeding. Leo tried to help him but he waved him off and entered his room silently. Stacy watched as Leo stood there in shock after he had nearly killed his father. She took a deep breath and held onto him tightly. For the 1st time she saw him crying and attempted to comfort him asking.

"Leo what has gotten into you? How could you attack your own father answer me dam nit! This is really out of hand now; first you nearly kill Raphael, then you attack me and now your father! What the hell is your problem?"

He still didn't answer and she sighed still holding onto him tightly. He was about to embrace her, but Splinter called.

"Leonardo in my room my son!"

He entered their father's room and kneeled with his head down.

"Sensei I'm sorry I don't know what has come over me!"

Splinter sighed and said.

"Leonardo I can no longer train you! You have mastered every skill that I have taught you! Besides you have so much anger inside! I can't get through to you my son! I'm afraid only one person can help you! Go to Japan and seek out the Ancient One! You will know it's him! I have tried everything, your brothers, your best friend Stacy, and Usagi couldn't even get through to you!"

Leo looked and said.

"Sensei I don't want to leave I want to stay here with you! Please don't send me away!"

Splinter shook his head.

"I'm sorry my son. It's time you move on! You'll leave tonight and take as long as you must! We'll be fine in your absence!"

He bowed and said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Sensei!"

He exits Splinter's room and Stacy watched as he entered his room. Then when no one was watching her she entered right behind him. She watched as he packed and asked.

"Leo where are you going? What was that all about? Please talk to me."

He continued to pack and said.

"I have to go to Japan for a while! My father is right my behavior is out of hand!"

She stared and tears filled her eyes as she said.

"Isn't there another way? Leo why do you have to go so far away? How long will you be gone! Please don't leave me; without you I'll be lost and feel so alone!"

She ran to him and grabbed him crying onto his plastron.

"I'm in love with you and now we'll never be together! Leo please listen to me."

He stopped packing and embraced her tightly. Then he stroked her forehead gently and lifted her chin. Then their lips met and he held her more tightly as they descended to his bed still kissing. His fingers ran through her long, wavy hair and she embraced him tightly. They broke apart and he smiled down at her.

"I love you too Stacy. It's just something I have to do. Please try to understand and don't cry while I'm gone. Just keep an eye on my family while I'm away. That's all I want from you ok sweetie. Come on now before my brothers come in here and see us like this. Let me finish packing."

He got up and continued to pack. Then she entered the living room and sat on the couch staring into the air. Raphael looked and stared. Then he asked.

"Stacy are you alright? He didn't yell at you again did he?"

She smiled at Raph and said.

"No he didn't. We actually had a conversation without him yelling. I should be getting home anyway I have work in the morning. See you guys around bye now!"

Leo exits his room and says goodbye to his brothers and father. Then Stacy watched as he got on the boat and disappeared into the sunset. She headed home and April stared.

"Stacy are you ok? You didn't get into a fight with Leo again did you?"

She just shook her head and said.

"No April we didn't get into a fight. Everything between us is just fine. He's just going to be out of town for a while to get his mind together. I just promised that I'd watch over his family while he's gone. Just like any guy's girl would do for her man."

At that April and Casey spit their coffee out and at the same time said.

"You and Leo together? Come on you can't be serious. Leonardo in love with a human?"

Stacy looked as she poured her coffee and said.

"Yes we're together. Why is it so hard to believe? Well April why do you find it so hard to believe?"

She just looked and said.

"Oh no reason. Just curious I guess; well I'm happy for you."

Stacy just stared and said nothing as she drank her coffee and ate a brownie across from where April and Casey were sitting. When she finished her coffee she got ready for bed and turned in for the night thinking about how Leo's lips felt on hers while she lay on her back gazing up at him smiling down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Personality Adjustment

Ch 7

"Journey for Knowledge and Closure"

When he arrived in Japan he began his journey to seek out the Ancient One. When his journey started out he encountered many obstacles and triumphed over them. Until he came across two huge beings blocking the path he followed. They looked at him and asked.

"Do you expect to pass us that easily?"

He looked up and said.

"I am not going to fight you; all I ask is the right to pass you by. I am on a mission to seek out a Sensei that is known as the Ancient One. All I ask of you is safe passage without violence."

They both laughed and said.

"Silly little baby want to pass! Well Silly little baby gets a lesson before the baby can pass us! What's the matter silly little baby afraid to fight us! Aww silly little baby don't believe in violence! Well then silly little baby get crushed by us!"

Leo's eyes slanted in anger and he lunged for them causing him to be thrown back against a rock. He shook his head and wiped the blood from his face and lunged at them again. Then he unsheathed his katana and fought them off as they came at him with full force causing him to fall each time. Each time they knocked him down he got right back up and continued to fight them. He succeeded and defeated them leaving them lying face down in the snow as he continued his search for the Ancient One Splinter told him about. He grabbed his back pack and struggled to get through the thick, white snow that covered the ground he walked upon. While he walked he came across a fat, old, Japanese man that got himself in a tight spot. When he freed him the man said nothing and continued on his way. Then he turned toward Leo and asked.

"What brought you here?"

He looked up and sighed.

"I came here because my father told me to seek out the Ancient One. Would you like to accompany me on my search?"

The man stood and said.

"Yes I will for a very small price. A wager of some sort. Something like a gold piece or food. I love food."

Leo stared and said.

"All I have is some chocolate and water. If that would be enough I'd be glad to give you some."

The old man looked and said.

"Ok then I'll take the chocolate. I love chocolate."

Leo handed the man the chocolate and watched as he tore it apart like an animal or Mike when it came to food. He looked and shuddered.

"Ill what awful eating habits! Now about the Ancient One? Where would I go to seek his wisdom?"

The man dug in his bag searching for more chocolate and he said.

"No more till later on! Now are you going to help me or not?"

They stopped at an area where Leo made a fire for them to sleep by. While he made the fire the old man just sat still and rummaged through Leo's bag once again. Leo realized a group of spirits moving through and stared. Then he realized they were in their path. He looked and asked.

"What will happen if they see that we blocked their path? Hello were you listening!"

The man took a deep breath and yelled.

"You dumb kumquat you can't fight the dead. Just surrender or you'll be killed!"

Leo ignored the warning and attempted to fight them off and failed. The man looked and said.

"You dumb kumquat just surrender and let them be on their way! If you don't then you'll be killed!"

Leo glared at the old man and yelled.

"I will not surrender! You could give me a hand you know! Are you just going to sit there and watch me get killed! Fine then I'll take them out my self!"

Again he yelled.

"Surrender and they'll be on their way! This is one fight that you can't win and you must surrender or be killed!"

When he fell he realized that the old man was right. So he got back up and said.

"I surrender!"

When they heard those words they continued on their journey and he stood there and sighed with relief. Then he fell asleep while the old man stood watch still in deep meditation but fully alert.

Back in New York Stacy sat in the living room with his brothers and Splinter as they all watched a movie together. She stared at the screen but also thought about the way he admitted he was in love with her and then he was gone. She thought to herself.

'Was it real? Did he mean what he said or did I let my imagination run wild again! Who was I kidding any way; there is no way that Leonardo is in love with me even though I am in love with him! But I promised that I'd watch over his brothers and father while he was gone after he kissed me with such passion and I will not break my promise even if I dreamt the whole thing!'

Raphael looked at her and asked.

"Stacy are you ok? If you don't want to stay here tonight we'll understand! I mean honest the sewer is no place for a beautiful human girl like you to sleep and you know I'm right!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and said.

"Maybe you're right, but I made a promise to your brother to watch over you 4 and I intend on keeping it! I will be fine Raph stop worrying about it. I'll sleep in his room until he returns or if he never comes back!! I might not see him again and I'll be prepared if that does happen, but I will not let my emotions interfere with keeping you 4 safe and to that I swear on my ninja honor. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to bed! Goodnight Raph, Don, Mike, and Sensei see you in the morning!"

Splinter watched as Stacy went up the stairs to Leo's room and sighed. Then he said.

"Goodnight my child."


	8. Chapter 8

Personality Adjustment

Ch 8

"Realization"

A few days after Leo left for Japan Stacy sat at her desk and stared into space.

'When is he coming home; or if he is ever coming home. I have a bad feeling about something but can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's time I use my ninja instincts and find out. '

She clocked out for lunch and decided to follow a group of foot ninja to a warehouse on the other side of Manhattan where Saki's mansion once stood. She used the shadows and tried to listen in on Karai's conversation with the foot. As she got closer she heard the conversation that was in Japanese which unfortunately she didn't understand a word of. Even though during her lessons she learned a little bit of the language. What she translated to herself was.

'My enemies will fall broken and battered at my feet, and my honorable father will be avenged! ESPECIALLY LEONARDO!'

When she heard his name spoken she lost her balance and fell with a thud in the middle of the foot. She looked up and could see the hatred in Karai's eyes staring down at her laughing evilly.

"An amateur ninja spying on me. Are you looking for me to end your life?"

At that she gulped and froze in place as Karai unsheathed her katana challenging her.

"Well here we are face to face. Are you ready to learn that no ninja is better skilled than I am?"

Stacy looked and knew she had no choice but to fight. She also knew that she had no chance against a skilled ninja such as Karai. Even though she was taught by one of the best swordsman and ninja master; she still doubted herself and tried to run, but she had no where to run to. As she looked around she knew that the only choice she had was to either fight to the best of her ability or just stand there and take a beating without her guy to protect her this time. She reached into her harness and unsheathed her katana after she tied her head band across her brow. Then they bowed to one another and Karai lunged first. Stacy saw her coming and flipped back and away from the blade. Then she hid in an area full of shadows thinking of her first move against Karai. She reached into her belt and threw several shuriken aiming for the new leader of the foot. Then she jumped down when she heard Karai's screams of agony as the shuriken slashed her arm causing it to bleed.

"Well well isn't this a lovely sight? I thought you were a skilled ninja? How could you not see the shuriken coming at you if you're so skilled, well Karai answer the question! How is it possible for an amateur like me to out smart someone like you? Let me warn you! If you attempt to attack Leonardo or his family you'll wish you never did! Next time when we fight you won't be so lucky! Farewell!"

Stacy threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the shadows out into the night. As she disappeared Karai yelled.

"Find her this instant! Don't allow her to warn those freaks about what I have in store for them for taking my father! NOW I mean it; do not fail me or you'll pay with your lives! Now go and leave me to continue my plot against them!"

In Japan Leo and the old man climbed the mountain to the Ancient One's house. When they reached the top the man warned.

"Those warriors who attempt to seek out the Ancient One face their many fears before they are considered worthy enough to see him. Do not underestimate fear because it will consume you if it's ignored. Proceed with caution while I wait here!"

Leo looked and bowed then he proceeded with caution facing many obstacles as he continued to the house. As he walked he realized that rocks were building on top of one another forming some type of rock creature. While he fought he heard his own voice inside his head.

'I'm a failure and an unworthy leader! I failed to protect my family when their lives were threatened! I'm tired of failing!'

He shook his head as his voice echoed inside his head causing him to drop his katana and to get cornered by the rock creature. While he cowered in a corner the old man said.

"Don't listen to the voices of fear! Reach deep within yourself and you'll find the strength to conquer your fears! Close your eyes and concentrate hard! Do not lose focus on what must be done! A warrior who fights with honor will triumph over those who don't! You're not a failure; even though you think you are! If that gets to you then it will consume you! FOCUS!!"

He closed his eyes and heard his brothers' voices inside his head.

'Leo do something! Please get up or we'll be done for! Leo help us!'

Leo shook his head and then he lunged for the creature cutting away the gravel that was the creature. As he opened his eyes he saw his own face staring back at him yelling…

"I failed again! That's all I'm capable of is failure!"

Leo stared directly into his own eyes and said to himself.

'My worse enemy is myself! I was so busy calling myself a failure because of what they did to my brothers and my father! That I forgot I was unconscious and there was nothing I could've done for them!'

He took several deep breaths and continued to fight himself yelling as he proceeded.

"There was nothing I could've done! I tried to do everything I could've but just couldn't do anymore!"

At that the rocks crumbled to the floor after he used his dragon kick and shattered the rock creature into little bits of gravel. He resheathed them and looked at the old man standing before him.

"You're the Ancient One aren't you? Why didn't you tell me and let me face all that by myself? Why couldn't you warn me that my anger was consuming me? Why did you stand there and do nothing!"

He looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leonardo san; your Sensei Splinter told me about your behavior lately! He told me that you started to do things without thinking them through! Besides he also mentioned that you took your anger out on everyone around you; those who loved and cared about you! That was a lesson you had to learn on your own; no one could've taught you what you just learned facing that obstacle! Now come inside and listen to a story about a warrior just like you! Make yourself at home and drink this tea as I tell you the tale of Hamato Yoshi!"

Leo sat and drank his tea as he listened attentively to the Ancient One's story about his father's master.


	9. Chapter 9

Personality Adjustment

Ch 9

"Advancing Slowly"

While he trained in Japan he learned how meditation could play a major role in figuring things out. He was taught how to stay focused without being distracted. The Ancient One taught him many maneuvers that he never even knew existed. As the days of training came to an end Leo thought about everyone he missed in New York. He wondered how they were doing without him around. Every night as he slept he missed his family dearly, and wondered if they also missed him.

In the meantime Stacy tried to warn Leo's brothers and father about Karai, but was ignored or yelled at.

"Will you stop saying that! Karai is still locked up Stacy, and besides no one but our closest friends know where our lair is! So stop acting like Leo and worrying cause there is nothing to worry about! You seriously need to learn how to relax and enjoy it while it's quiet. Without Shredder there is no more threats to us or the city and we can actually kick back and stop fighting for a while!"

She glared at Don and clicked on the news.

"Oh really well then look at the TV and tell me if there is no threat! Karai was released two days ago and has taken her place as the leader of the foot Mr. Know it all! So look at me and tell me I'm paranoid Don! I heard her talking to the foot about avenging her father and don't like what I heard! She is planning on killing all of you for taking Shredder away from her! Fine you want to be stubborn and not listen to me then I'm leaving!"  
Raphael looked at his elder brother and said.

"You know Don she does have a point! You seen the look she gave Leo when she was hauled off to the authorities! If I'm not mistaken she had a lot of hate in her eyes and will take it out on us! So listen to her!"

Don looked at Raphael and said.

"With Leo out of town I'm in charge and I say that she's worried about nothing! So this conversation has ended now! Remember Raph I'm older than you and know that we have nothing to worry about with Shredder finally gone! Number one she shouldn't have followed the foot when she's just starting out with her training! Maybe she misunderstood what Karai said! She doesn't understand Japanese and that's the language she used to talk to her foot clan when Stacy spied on them!"

At that Stacy stormed out of the lair and walked home with caution. When she looked around she was surrounded by foot ninjas and gulped! They lunged at her at the same time and she blocked as many as she could. Then she jumped up into a tree and threw shuriken at them slashing every single one of them. She used the little time she had and disappeared into the shadows so she could escape the foot on her tail as she headed back to her apartment. When she discovered the coast was clear she unlocked the front door and slipped inside her apartment panting from all the running she had done to escape the foot.

April and Casey stared at her and then April asked.

"What happened Stacy? Why are you breathing so heavy; did Leo return from Japan and make up for missed time? Well!"

She looked at her cousin and said.

"No April he's still in Japan. I just got jumped by the foot and nearly escaped with my life. His family won't even listen to me about Karai planning on avenging Shredder! I promised Leo I'd protect his family while he was gone, but they don't need my protection so I just left! I just don't know what she's up to! I just hope he returns before she does make her move, and if he doesn't then I have no idea how I'll be able to face her in battle since she's so much more skilled than I am. It's hopeless! They're in grave danger and they don't know it and neither does Leo!"

Casey looked at Stacy puzzled.

"How do you know that she's up to something anyway? Where did you get that information? Don't tell me you followed the foot to their hideout and got caught! Stacy please tell me that you didn't! Do you have any idea on how deadly Karai really is? Do you? Did it ever cross your mind; that now that she knows that you know where their lair is that she'll kidnap you and force the location of the lair from your brain yes or no?"

Back in Japan Leo continued to train with the Ancient one and realized that his mind had become stronger! He also realized how his skills advanced with the time he had spent with the Ancient One and felt proud once again! Now he no longer considered himself a failure and a bad leader! He realized that all the times he thought he failed were only lessons for him to learn from! Especially their final confrontation with Shredder and Karai on Saki's ship."

As a month and a half passed he stared at the calendar on the wall and sighed. Then when he was alone he took out Stacy's picture and stared at it. He kept the picture in his belt as he continued to train harder with the Ancient One. Every night before he went to sleep he also stared at her picture and tears dripped down his cheeks. He wiped his tears from his eyes and fell asleep thinking about his girl and his family back in New York missing them dearly.

2 ½ months passed and Stacy managed to escape the clutches of the foot when they tried to seize her. She outsmarted them and sighed with relief when they vanished. It wasn't until the 2nd to the last week of the 2nd month Leo was away that she was outsmarted and knocked out. Then dragged into a limo that headed toward the skyscraper where Shredder had once operated the foot clan and his elite guard. They carried her inside the skyscraper and bound her to a table where she was submitted to torture and ridicule from Karai!

"Either give me the answer I am seeking or I will torture you till you die! I am seeking the location to the turtles' lair! I know that you know the location because the green freak was always with you when he disappeared into the shadows! Now answer me!"

Stacy spat on her and yelled as the katana slashed her skin drawing blood that dripped to the floor by her feet.

"I will never betray them! I'd rather have cuts all over my body than to deceive them like that! Torture me all you want I will not reveal where their lair is!"

Karai left her tied to the table and exited the room disgusted. Little did Karai know that Stacy had a Chinese Star in her jeans' pocket.. When she realized that she was alone she grabbed her Chinese Star and cut the ropes that bound her to the table. Then she snuck out from the window as she held her arm that was bleeding. She ran to her apartment and locked the door. Then she ran to her bathroom and cleaned out the wounds that Karai had inflicted on her when she refused to tell her where the lair was. Her arm throbbed with immense pain as she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling! Little did Stacy know that somehow one of the mystics have managed to get the location of the lair from her while she was unconscious! As she lay in the bed and held her arm Karai was putting her plan together to breach the lair and attack them unexpectedly! Also planning on giving Stacy all the credit for their end!


	10. Chapter 10

Personality Adjustment

Ch 10

"Security Breach"

In Japan the Ancient One continued to train Leonardo. When they were done for the day he sat and meditated. While the Ancient One meditated a vision of Leo's family's destruction came to him and he went to him and said.

"Leonardo you must return home immediately!"

Leo opened his eyes and asked.

"Are you sure that there is no more you can do for me Sensei?"

He sighed and sighed.

"Leonardo your family is in grave danger! You must get back home as soon as you can before it's too late! You have mastered all the lessons I have taught you here. Now go home and use the teachings wisely so you can continue to protect your family!"

Leo bowed to him and headed to the pier and took the boat back to New York where his family was eagerly awaiting his return. To himself he muttered.

'Oh Stacy please protect my family till I return home. I just hope I'm not too late and that my family is o.K. anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself! Hold on tight I'm coming home!'

In the meantime back in New York Stacy slept in Leo's bed and had a vision of total destruction! In the vision she saw Karai enter and destroy his family as she watched helplessly, because she was tied up and unable to move. She also felt Karai's blade pierce her and then everything became black!"

She woke up and screamed out for Leo. Raphael heard her from the living room and ran to Leo's room and held her close. Then he removed her bangs from her eyes and asked.

"Stacy what happened? Why did you just scream out Leo's name? What's wrong talk to me please?"

She felt his arms around her and said.

"I had a vision about Karai and the foot! In the vision she destroyed all of you with the foot's help and then killed me! It was awful Raph; just awful! Then Leo returned and also got killed!"

She got out of the bed and said.

"She's on her way here, because she managed to capture me and found out the location of the lair without me being aware! I'm sorry I should've stayed out of it now all of our lives are in danger and he's not here to prevent it from happening! It's my entire fault!"

He stared at her and wiped the tears from her eyes; and said.

"It's not your fault Stacy. Stop saying that it is. I don't think she managed to get the location of our lair from you, but maybe by some other way. Come on now into the kitchen and have some lunch! It'll be ok calm down!"

After they ate lunch the alarm sounded and everyone froze and looked at Don. When Don ran to shut it off it shut off automatically. He scratched his head and said.

"Either it was a false alarm or someone just turned it off! This can't be good! Stacy I want you to get out of here now! We don't want you to risk your life to help us with the intruder! Just leave and save yourself!"

She ran out of the lair and as she exited she saw the entrance explode and gulped. She unsheathed her katana and snuck back into the lair and assisted them as they fought the foot. Raphael looked at her and yelled as he fought.

"Don told you to stay out of it! It's too dangerous for you to be here! You're not skilled enough to fight Karai and will get killed! Stacy please just leave and get the hell out of here!"

She stared at him with her eyes slanted and said.

"No I won't run! You 3 are like my brothers and I intend to help you defeat this bitch! Your brother Leo taught me everything I know and you are short one brother! Besides I'm just as skilled as him! You need help and I'm not deserting you and that's final; now shut up and fight!"

As they fought off the foot Karai lunged at Splinter and Stacy jumped up and came down with a driving kick knocking Karai across the room. Then she stood in front of Splinter and fought Karai. Their blades crossed and Splinter watched as his sons faced the foot and as Stacy fought Karai. Then he ran into his room and went to grab the ball of his Master Yoshi, Karai seen him and slashed Stacy's arm. Then she knocked her out and ran after Splinter! She used her foot and cracked it. Then she picked up Master Splinter and threw him across the lair. She caused the old rat to hit his back on the wall. Don saw it and jumped up and came down with a driving kick. Then he knocked off the helmet and stared at her with his eyes slanted in anger.

Stacy came to and returned to the fight. She realized the lair was collapsing and yelled.

"We have to get the hell out of here or we'll all be killed! There are too many foot ninjas for us to handle and we're all injured! Besides they gained more strength from the last time we fought them!"

Don yelled to Raph and said.

"She's right bro! You take Stacy and use the battle shell to get out of here. Mike you take Clunk and use the tunneler! As for me and Master Splinter we'll use the shell sub! On my signal let's jet!"

They all waited for his signal and retreated with the foot on their tails. The foot followed the shell sub on water crafts. Don looked and escaped the shell sub with Master Splinter. Then he set the shell sub on auto pilot and watched as the foot blew it up while they hid in the sand at the bottom of the river. Then he and Splinter headed to the surface and took refuge in an abandoned storage area on the shore.

"Mistress Karai the one called Donatello and the rat was destroyed!"

She laughed and said.

"Excellent"

The foot also followed Mike in the tunneler. They shot torpedoes and he grabbed Clunk. Then they both jumped out and watched as the tunneler went up in flames. He sighed with relief and hid in an abandoned tunnel as he held the scared kitten in his arms.

"Mistress Karai the one called Michelangelo has been destroyed!"

She laughed once again

"Wonderful"

Raphael hit the gas and sped out of the lair at top speed with the foot right behind them. Stacy looked out of the window and saw them launch 2 missiles at the battle shell and yelled.

"Raphael we have to get out of here before we're killed!"

He yelled at her and said.

"Will you shut up! Don't you see I'm tryin' to drive here! Stop being a back seat driver I know what I'm doing!"

She nudged him again and said.

"Oh really well look out behind us shell for brains the missiles are heading right for us! Do something!"

Raphael grabbed Stacy and then he shot the shell cycle right out the back of the battle shell. When he looked back he saw the battle shell go up in flames and said.

"Whew that was close! Hold on tightly Stacy we're out of here!"

She held onto his waist tightly as he sped down the street and came to the train tracks. He grabbed her and climbed the bridge. Then when they got over the bridge they headed to Coney Island where he could dress her wounds. He buried his head in his hands and said.

"Oh man I can't believe this! Where the shell are you Leo we need you more than ever!"

She held him tightly and said.

"At least we're alive Raphael. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself it's not your fault."

He just sighed and fell asleep on her lap. She stroked his forehead gently and then fell asleep right next to him.

"Mistress Karai the one called Raphael and Stacy has also been destroyed! Still no sign of the one called Leonardo!"

She responded.

"Well done report back to Foot headquarters!"

Karai entered April's shop and played with a vase. April spotted the stranger in the hat and walked over by them.

"Can I help you?"

She smiled slyly and asked.

"Where's Leonardo?"

April stared at her with fear in her eyes and said.

"He's not here! What do you want with him anyway! Answer me!"

Karai didn't answer and April stormed off back to her register and stared into space. Then Karai approached the register and threw the sign.

"Give Leonardo a message"

April stared and began to stutter.

"Wh--at kind of message would you like me to give him?"

Karai lifted her hat and said.

"Tell him I have destroyed his family and that he's next! Oh yes and I also destroyed his precious girlfriend Stacy! Farewell Ms. O'Neil; make sure he gets the message and comes to receive his fate!"

April stared into space once again and started to cry as she held the sign that once hung on the wall in the lair. Then she also held Stacy's chain close to her heart and broke down into tears once again! Then she muttered to herself.

'Leo where are you? She destroyed your family and wants to also destroy you! She killed my cousin too! Hurry home please!'


	11. Chapter 11

Personality Adjustment

Ch 11

"The Leader Returns with Revenge on His Mind"

Leonardo arrived back in New York and headed toward the lair. When he entered he saw what was left of it and said in his mind.

'What the shell has happened here? Where are my brothers, father, and Stacy?'

He looked and saw one of the foot members and jumped around the destroyed lair as the guy shot at him; destroying the lair even more. Then he unsheathed his katana and broke through the glass. He grabbed the foot ninja by his throat and asked with his eyes slanted in anger.

"Where is my family? What has happened here?"

The foot ninja escaped from his grasp and said.

"I rather die than tell you freak!"

Then he hit a button that caused the vehicle to explode after he exited the vehicle. Leo looked up and saw the walls collapsing more and retreated. He headed top side and called Angel.

She heard her shell cell ring and answered.

"Hey Leo you came home? What's wrong you really seem upset! Is there anything I can do?"

He sighed and said.

"Yea you can help me get some answers. Come out of your house and wait for a pizza box to come down so you can take a note for April from me in the box. Pretend that you're a pizza delivery girl. Leo out."

She got dressed and headed to the phone booth by the antique shop. Then she waited for the box with the letter from Leo to fall down. When Leo finished the pizza he wrote April a letter and sent it to Angel and waited.

She took the pizza box inside the shop and gave it to April with a wink. Then she said.

"Open it already. Come on April the foot are watching over the shop. There's something important inside from a certain turtle we haven't seen or heard from in over 3 months. He really seemed upset. Do you know why he's like that?"

April sighed and said.

"No not really. Here play along with me while I write this to Leo."

Angel just whistled and played like a delivery person. Then she took the pizza box back to the phone booth and walked away. Leo used his sword and lifted it up to the roof. Then he opened it and read the note.

'I'm sorry Leo, but Karai said she got them all including Stacy.'

He stared at the sign and sighed. Then he started to cry and said.

'Karai is lying! They can't be gone!'

He used the shadows and started to search for any sign of his brothers or Stacy. He began his search by the beach and dived into the water. He dove down and spotted Don's air mask. Then he returned back to the surface and closed his eyes tightly. While he closed his eyes he saw the foot chasing after the shell sub and how Don and Splinter hid in the clay after he put the shell sub on auto pilot. He also saw them return to the surface and head to a warehouse. He entered the warehouse and nearly got attacked by Don.

He came out of the shadows and said.

"Don it's me Leo. I'm back home."

Don limped toward his brother and gave him a hug.

"Leo thank goodness you're home. Karai got to us in your absence."

Leo looked and said.

"Come on now let's get you two out here before the foot finds us. I'll take you to a safe place where you both can recuperate while I find the others."

He led them to an abandoned reservoir and said to Splinter.

"Sensei I checked this place out. It's a safe place with a great view of the park.

Leo covered his father and headed out again to search for Mike, Raph, and Stacy.

As he went through the tunnels he saw the tunneler and said.

'Whoa the tunneler really took a beating. Now where would Mike and Clunk be?'

He saw a stack of comics and an empty bag of kibble on the floor. Then he closed his eyes once again to see where his youngest brother could've gotten to. He saw Mike grab Clunk and get in the tunneler burrowing through the tunnels with the foot on his tail. Then he saw Mike grab the kitten and jump out of the tunneler heading toward an empty tunnel. Leo found his brother fast asleep but was attacked by Clunk. The little orange kitten hissed at him and he pet the little kitten's fur.

"It's me Clunk."

Clunk purred and rubbed against Leo's leg and stood by Mike. Leo nudged his younger brother fast asleep. Mike woke up and said.

"Leo thank goodness you're home. I had a dream and you were there and the Wicked Raph of the West."

Leo smiled and said.

"Mikey come on I'll take you to Don and master Splinter so you can recuperate while I go search for Raph and Stacy."

He nodded and followed his elder brother to the new lair. Then Leo set out once again to find the last of his brothers and his girl. He followed the battle shell's tracks to where it blew up. He closed his eyes and saw Raphael on the shell cycle with Stacy right behind him. He followed the shell cycle tracks and found Raph's helmet. Then he saw the train and headed to Coney Island where Raphael was drinking a soda and feeling sorry for himself. Raphael heard something and was about to attack. Leo looked at him and said.

"There you are Raph."

He looked at his elder brother and said.

"Leo she got to us and I tried to help them. The others."

Leo looked at him and said.

"It's ok Raph. I found them and they're all safe. Where's Stacy?"

Stacy heard his voice and ran to him. Then she embraced him and held onto him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're home Leo. It was horrible. She blew up the entrance and destroyed the lair. Then she tried to kill Master Splinter and nearly killed us all! I tried to fight her but she's too skilled for me to defeat. Are you back to yourself or not? We all missed you so much."

He looked at her and smiled. Then he nodded his head and led them, to the new lair. When they entered Don looked at Raph and said.

"Raphael you made it!"

He stared and said.

"Yea yea I know. It's not fair they destroyed our home and nearly killed us all!"

Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder and said.

"We have to learn to go with the change. Learn to accept it and learn from it."

Splinter looked at his eldest son and said.

"I know I have my son back, but also see something else in your eyes. Just be careful my son; she's more skilled and heavily guarded!"

Leo looked and said.

"So am I Sensei. Get some rest while I go get supplies and food."

Stacy sighed and watched as he disappeared once again. Then she looked at Splinter and asked.

"He went to face Karai didn't he? I just hope he's careful! I'll be lost if something happens to him Sensei!"

She lies on the floor and fell asleep immediately while she waited for him to return... In the meantime he used the shadows and snuck inside the skyscraper where he overheard her talking to her father's stone statue. Then he threw the sign and said.

"I got your message Karai! Shall we finish this or are you going to try to stab me like you did on your father's ship after I saved your life!"

She looked and said.

"It's a shame how this place was heavily guarded and here you are undetected! Have you come to die Leonardo?"

She put on the helmet and drew her father's sword. He looked at her and said.

"So you're the new Shredder! Very well then if you want to be like that then we finish it here and now! I must warn you though one of us will leave here with their life and one of us will fall! But one will fall without honor!"

She lunged at him and he blocked her attacks by using his flying dragon. Then their blades crossed and he said. When you first came here to New York we fought side by side; I said you were nothing like your father and understood honor! But now I know you understand nothing!"

She lost her sword and tried to use a weapon from the suit. He saw it coming and used his katana and sliced it to pieces. Then he slanted his eyes in anger and glared at her while his sword caused hers to fly out of her hand. He used his katana and slashed the helmet revealing her face. Then he tapped her shoulder and made her kneel down while his blade was at her neck. She looked and said.

"You won now finish me! I am not worthy enough to live finish me!"

He removed his blade from her neck and said.

"I'm not like you Karai! I won't strike down an injured warrior because I have honor! I'm giving you one last chance Karai to do the right thing; don't waste it."

He jumped up and grabbed her father's sword. Then he used it and cut off the head saying.

"Karai stay away from my family! If you attack them again I swear on my ninja honor I'll kill you!"

He disappeared out of the window and into the night. Then the foot ninja entered and asked.

"Mistress Karai are you ok?"

She looked and nodded her head.

"Yes I am fine!"

Then she stared at her father's head on the ground and gulped.

He stopped off at a Chinese Restaurant and got some Chinese food for his family to eat. Then he headed back to the lair and bowed by his father.

"Here father I found this with the Ancient One. It's said to be from a strong tree."

Splinter took the walking stick from his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"A thoughtful gift indeed! I'm glad to have my son back!"

Leo smiled and said.

"It's good to be back father."

Leo gave his brothers their food and saw Stacy fast asleep on the floor. He lay by her and put his arms around her as she slept soundly. He looked up and saw his whole family fast asleep and sighed. She opened her eyes and asked.

"Leo are you awake? Leo?"

He stroked her forehead gently and said.

"No not yet. Here stay here I'll be right back."

She sat up and looked puzzled. Then his brothers heard him get up and Raphael asked.

"Leo aren't you tired? I mean you had a long boat ride from Japan. Then you searched for us and brought us her to recuperate. Then you fought Karai. You need to get some sleep bro."

Leo looked at his brother and said.

"Yea I know. We have nothing to sleep on except the floor."

Stacy got up and said.

"Leo it's ok really. I can sleep on the floor with you guys; it's not a problem."

Stacy got up and ran to her apartment not far from the new lair and grabbed some sleeping bags for them to sleep in for the time being with Leo. She grabbed them and then she locked the door and headed back to the lair with him. When they came in everyone else woke up and she gave them each a sleeping bag and pillow to sleep in for the night till they can organize their new home. Splinter smiled at her and said.

"Thank you my child now I suggest we all get some sleep including you Leonardo. Oh and Stacy please call your cousin and tell her we're all fine."

She looked at him and said.

"I already told her Sensei. Goodnight to you to."

His brothers and father fell asleep immediately, but she sat up and sighed. He looked up from the sleeping bag and said.

"Stacy you need to get some sleep. I'm back to myself now, there's no need for you to worry anymore. I had a lot of anger in me after our final confrontation with Shredder on his ship and lost control of my temper. A lot happened on the ship and I really was upset with myself."

She sighed and looked down at him.

"Yea I know, but I wish you would tell me what caused your behavior before you were sent to Japan? Leo I'm your girl and deserve to know what got into you."

He looked at her and said.

"Can we not talk about that now please? Stacy I rather not tell you what caused me to act like that. Now just drop it will you?"

She continued to bring it up.

"Whatever caused you to act like that must've been really serious."

He stared at her and said.

"You're not going to let me go to sleep until I tell you right?"

She looked at him and said.

"Right so start talking turtle boy. I want to know."

He sat up and looked at her.

"You know you're very pushy for a girl."

She crossed her arms across her chest and said.

"Yes I know I am now tell me what happened on that damn ship. I mean it Leo. What does my pushiness tick you off?"

He smiled at her slyly and said.

"No it doesn't. I actually love that side of you more than your sweet side. Oh umm never mind forget I said that I love you babe and am really sorry for the way I treated you in MA after that confrontation. Can it wait till morning; because I'm really tired and don't feel like talking right now. I promise to tell you while I continue your training in the morning."

She saw his face and could see how tired he was.

"Fine then I'll wait till morning. Goodnight Leo I love you. You can't kiss me until you tell me what was eating you though."

He looked at her and said.

"Hey now you're not being fair. Stacy don't you dare ignore me Stacy!"

She turned away from him and fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow. He got mad and pulled the sleeping bag up. Then he turned his shell toward her and fell asleep. She turned around and saw how soundly he slept by her side. Then she shook him and woke him up. He turned toward her and said.

"Now what is your problem? You don't like being ignored do you? Well you brought it upon yourself not me. You're acting ridiculous because I'm not in the mood to tell you about the ship. Goodnight Stacy I'm really exhausted and just want to sleep right now. Just stop waking me up and get to sleep yourself before I get mad. Now I mean it don't disturb me again."

She pulled her sleeping bag up and finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Personality Adjustment

Ch 12

"Honesty Finally"

Stacy woke up early the next morning and sat outside of the new lair to think. She sat down by the edge of the shore by the lake and sighed. Then she skipped stones across the water. She closed her eyes and meditated to clear her mind. Leo also woke up and realized that Stacy wasn't there. So he decided to go and search for her being careful not to disturb his brothers or father who was sound asleep.

As he headed topside he spotted Stacy meditating in silence. He sat down beside her careful not to disturb her and skipped rocks across the water. She smelled his body spray and opened her eyes. Then she asked.

"So what was that behavior all about Leo? What really happened when you 5 went to space with Shredder?"

He sighed and said.

"Well my father and my brothers went after Saki and I was behind them until I was stopped by Karai. She told me to just let him go and I told her I couldn't. So I ran after them when they went after him and then we realized the ship was about to launch. She grabbed the utrom and then we jumped on the ship and headed toward the control room to stop the ship. We were unaware that Shredder and Karai were waiting for us. We saw them and fought. Then Shredder electrocuted my father and I went after Karai. We fought and I was winning. Then she fell and I saved her. Before I could see it she stabbed me with my katana and caused me to pass out. Then when I came to I realized my family was severely injured and hated myself because I failed to protect them. Finally Shredder was banished to an ice covered asteroid and then that's when my attitude got really bad. I failed them again and felt sorry for myself. So I held all that anger inside of me and started to act like my hot headed brother Raphael. But then I almost killed my father and that's when he sent me away to Japan. While I was there the truth was realized that I was my own worse enemy. Stacy I didn't want you to know because the last thing I needed was for you to hate me because I failed. I'm sorry I put you through that sweetie."

Puzzled she looked and asked.

"Leo why did you save her; if she was the enemy? So you're telling me because that little bitch betrayed you; that you became Mr. Personality? What was between you two to cause you to save her after you defeated her in battle? Answer me damnit! What were you thinking?"

He sighed and said.

"I don't know what caused me to be so foolish. But I can assure you that there was nothing between us and to that I swear on my honor. Maybe I thought she was actually on our side and that caused me to act like that. But the point is, I'm with you now and happier than I'd been for years. I'll never allow her to fool me like that again I promise. Well actually when she first arrived here in New York I did fall for her instantly and really believed she was on our side and against Shredder. Then after a while the truth came out and I just didn't want to face it."

At that Stacy got mad and walked away. He ran after her and yelled.

"What is your problem? I told you there was no relationship between us why don't you believe me? Stacy will you stop acting like that please."

She turned toward him and said.

"Oh really; how can you stand there and lie about it Leo? You almost killed your brother Raphael when he mentioned her stabbing you on the ship! Fine you want her go and get her because I am not competing with a dishonorable ninja like her for your heart."

He looked and said.

"I don't want you to compete with her Stacy. You're the one that has my heart and I am only in love with you babe. Come on and stop being like this toward me."

She looked and sighed. Then she embraced him and said.

"How can I stay mad at you when I'm so in love with you Leo? I'm sorry for accusing you of being in love with Karai; can you forgive me?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"How can I not forgive you? You mean everything to me and so much more. I love you Stacy with all my heart and soul. I don't want any other woman but you in my life. I'm just glad you're safe I would've been lost if she did kill you or my family like she told your cousin."

She held him by his waist and leaned into kiss him. He embraced her tightly and accepted without hesitation. Then she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be training me? Or do you have something else in mind hmm?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"How about I train you for awhile and then make up for the time I've been gone away in Japan? Unless you just want me to continue training you and make up for the time I've been gone another time? It's up to you."

She looked and thought for a minute while she gazed into his eyes through the bandanna and asked.

"Exactly how do you plan on making up for the time you've been gone? Well ninja boy answer the question?"

He stroked her forehead gently and said.

"A dinner for two on the boardwalk; and then a walk along the shore beneath the moonlight."

She smiled and said.

"Sounds good to me. Exactly how are we going to pull this off Leo? I mean you're not a human and its way too hot for your disguises."

He pointed to the watch on his arm and said.

"Here hit the small button on the side and you'll see. My brother Don gave us all one on our birthdays."

She looked puzzled and hit the button like he told her too and then stared at the good looking black haired man in front of her smiling where the blue clad turtle once stood. She stared into his light brown eyes and dropped her mouth.

"Wow your brother is a genius. Why didn't you tell me before today? We can actually go on real dates without people staring at us like they usually do and get on my nerves ruining my evening."

He nodded his head and said.

"Yea it'll feel good to be able to just walk around without people staring at me and my girlfriend as we walk hand in hand. Ok now I'm going to turn back and continue your training like I promised I would."

He turned back and trained her for 5 hours straight that morning. When they finished training they returned to the lair and ate some lunch. Then she said.

"Leo I'm going home so I can get some rest and get a shower. I stink from all that training. Then later on I have to report to April's news building and start working with her. So when are we going to go on a date?"

He looked and said.

"How about tomorrow night 7:30pm? I'm going to help my brothers start to get this place in shape so we can call it home again. See you tomorrow love you Stacy."

She smiled and said.

"Love you too Leo. Bye guys and Master Splinter. Wish me luck believe me I'll need it. See you tomorrow at 7:30pm love you Leo."

Stacy headed home and then she unlocked her door. Then she locked the front door and went in her room to take a nice shower to get the sweat off of her body from that training this morning. When she finished her shower she pulled her bed down and set the alarm for 4:30pm. Then she fell asleep in peace, until she got deep in her sleep and began to dream about her and Leo in passion across her bed. She sat up and shook her head.

'Whoa what was that all about? He's not a human and capable of that. What is wrong with me; have I lost my mind or something/ I have to get some sleep so I can be at the office by 5pm and start working with my cousin at Channel 6 News. Clear your mind and sleep. Finally she fell asleep in peace. 


	13. Chapter 13

Personality Adjustment

Ch 13

"Making up For Lost Times"

Stacy stared at the clock above her desk and sighed. Then April looked and asked.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Why do you keep on staring at the clock? Speaking of which how's Leo and the others? So what was his explanation when you confronted him a bout his behavior after the last confrontation with Shredder and Karai? Did you get any answers? Is he back to himself or still acting weird?"  
She sighed and responded.

"Yea I did get answers. It seems like he's back to being himself; but I'm really not sure. After the whole ordeal with Karai finding their secret lair; I still remember how we couldn't defeat her at all and nearly got killed. It was awful April; I've never seen Raphael the way he was after the attack. When he saw Leo he was so relieved, but yet while Leo was gone he acted like he could careless if he came back or not. I guess that's just his personality. We're all relieved that Leo came back home. I'm watching the clock because I have a date with him after work tonight. He said something about making up for lost time; whatever that means anyway?"

April smiled slyly and slipped her a key to her beach home by the shore. Stacy looked at her puzzled and asked.

"What is this for? What will I need this key for? Come on April he's not capable of what Casey is. I don't think I'll need it. We're going out for dinner and then walking along the boardwalk nothing more. He's not like that and believe me I rather it that way. I'm way too young to get to that level in a relationship. We're only together for 2 months."

April looked at her and said.

"Yea I know that, but tonight we're supposed to have severe thunderstorms. You'll need a safe place to stay tonight; he won't let you drive in that weather just take it please."

Stacy sighed and said.

"Ok fine if you insist. I just hope he doesn't think I'm doing it to turn him on. The last thing I need is for him to break up with me because of something like that. I'm not a slut April and I don't need him to think I am. I just hope you know what you're doing."

In the meantime Raphael looked at Leo and asked.

"Yo bro what are you going to do to make up for the time you've been gone? You know she was really upset when you left for Japan. Besides you know where April and Casey's minds will be when she says you two are going out. Aren't you the least bit worried that they'll convince her to make a move on you?"

He shook his head and said.

"What are you trying to say? Raph she's not like that and I sure as hell couldn't show her that kind of disrespect. You've been hanging out with Casey too much; he's got your mind in the damn gutter! Now drop it will you? I am going to take a shower so I can get ready for our date."

He stormed up the stairs to the bathroom and slammed the door. Then Don looked at his brother and said.

"Let it go bro. He'll find out himself. He sometimes forgets that we're also part human and have their hormones. You never know he might be right he always tends to be. Just let the subject go and let him enjoy the night with his girlfriend since out of the 4 of us he's the only lucky one to have a girlfriend."

Mike looked at them both and yelled.

"Will you to stop complaining already. So what our older brother has a girlfriend and we don't. They have to spend some time together since he's been gone for a long time; where is your consideration? Well Don and Raph answer the question. Hasn't he sacrificed enough to keep us all safe from harm; don't you think he's entitled to having a life without us bugging him?"

Don looked and sighed.

"Ok Mike you made your point. We'll stop pushing the issue."

Leo descended from the stairs and said.

"Goodnight bros. I'll see you 3 after my date with Stacy. I know I'm leaving early, but I have to pick up her present it's our anniversary and I'm going to get her something special. Night bros; remember at 6am back to training."

He hit his watch and headed toward the jewelry store to pick up Stacy's promise ring. Then he headed toward Stacy and April's apartment. She saw him pull up and grabbed her purse and keys. She got on his shell cycle and they headed toward the restaurant for dinner. While she ate she stared at her plate and sighed. He looked up from his plate and asked.

"Stacy what's wrong? Why are you so quiet tonight? Is something on your mind? I'm your boyfriend and want to know what's wrong with you sweetie."

She sighed and said.

"I'm just aggravated with April right now."

He looked at her and asked.

"Why what did she do that ticked you off?"

Stacy looked at him and said.

"She gave me a key to her Summer Beach house for us tonight. I know what she's trying to do Leo and right now I can't forgive her for it."

He looked at her and said.

"What are you talking about? Stacy she gave us the key to the Summer Beach House because tonight we'll be having severe thunderstorms she's only looking out for our safety tonight nothing else. You have to calm down already and enjoy our date sweetie."

She smiled at him and then ate her food in silence. He looked at her and also smiled. Then he finished his food and sipped his ice water slowly. He looked up from his glass and said.

"Stacy are you alright now? Come on let us go for our walk along the beach; and then head to the summer home before we get poured on. Stop worrying everything will be fine tonight I promise."

She felt better after he said that and took his hand as they exited the restaurant and then toward the Beach. He drove to the Beach house and then they walked along the shore and talked. As the waves crashed against the shore Leo stared out at the ocean and sighed. Stacy rested her head on his shoulder and traced the biceps in his arms and sighed as the veins rippled below his skin. He felt a jolt go through his body and gulped as her hands moved along his smooth chest beneath his shirt. His body began to heat up and he gulped as his hands moved inside her blouse slowly moving it up. She felt his smooth hands moving across her stomach and sighed. They heard thunder and she said.

"We should get inside before it really gets bad out don't you think? Leo are you even listening to me?"

He looked down at her and smiled slyly.

"The thunder is far from us right now; it'll be hours before it starts to storm. Stacy will you just calm down and enjoy sitting beneath the moonlight with me?"

She smiled and let her body descend to the sand as the kisses became passionate and his hands moved up her thighs causing her to sigh. She grabbed his hands and said.

"I don't think I can go through with this right now Leo."

He looked down and said.

"Go through with what? I was only kissing you beneath the moonlight Stacy nothing else. I have a lot more respect for you than that especially being in the open like this. I wouldn't be able to if I attempted it because of my honor."

She looked up and asked.

"What are you trying to say? Don't sit there and tell me that you're capable of the same thing Casey is. Leo you're not human."

He smiled slyly and said as he kissed her.

"Actually I'm part human and can basically do what a man can Stacy will you just stop asking questions and kiss me already. I'm not even going to attempt that. When you're ready just let me know until then just drop it ok. We're only together for a few months I think it's a little too soon don't you think?"

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. He went in his jean pocket and pulled out the little box. She saw it and sat up staring.

"Leo isn't it too soon to ask me for my hand in marriage?"

He smiled at her and said.

"Sweetie it's not that type of ring. Just put your finger out and close your eyes then you'll see ok."

She closed her eyes and put her finger out. Then he slipped the promise ring on her finger and said.

"Ok now open them and see."

She opened her eyes and stared at the ring on her finger with a smile across her face.

"Oh Leo it's beautiful. All these years we've been best friends I'd never imagine being your girl. I am glad that it finally worked out, because I was about to give up on getting you to be mine because of everything we went through together. Twice you cheated death and I was really scared seeing you I that type of condition. Especially you being such a skilled ninja; I'd never imagine you being injured so severely."

He put his hand on her face and said.

"Forget about the past sweetie and be glad that we finally can be together. Now where were we?"

She smiled at him and embraced him tightly as her body descended to the sand. Then he kissed her lips and traced the shape of her body as they continued to kiss beneath the moonlight. They felt rain drops and he saw lightning; then he said.

"Ok let's get inside now it's starting to storm out here. Ok I was wrong earlier let's move sweetie."

She sat up and he grabbed her hand. Then she took out the keys and opened the door to the house. They entered and the lightning flashed causing Stacy to grab Leo quickly. He looked up at her and said.

"Calm down sweetie we're inside and safe. See I told you your cousin only did it to protect us no other reason. You were mad at her for no reason at all. I'm going to take a shower after I turn back to my true form. Then when I come downstairs you can go in unless you want to go first. I know your cousin has pajamas in her closet so wear those and then we both can relax."

It's also a little chilly while you're in the shower I'm going to put the fireplace on and make some hot cocoa for us. Go on then I'll be down here waiting for you to come out unless you want to drink the cocoa in the room by that fireplace?"

She smiled slyly and said.

"It'll be your decision. Whatever you decide I'll be fine with it. See you in while Leo; I love you."

He sighed with relief when she headed up the stairs to take a shower. Then he thought to himself.

'Oh man if this continues I'm going to have to stay away from Stacy until the morning. Every time she's near me I get like this and I'm cold-blooded too. I'm going to stay as far away from her as I possibly can while we're alone in this huge house with that storm outside."


	14. Chapter 14

Personality Adjustment

Ch 14

"Loosening Up"

He entered the kitchen and put the water on for their hot chocolate. Then he put the fireplace on in the living room and waited for the kettle to whistle. When he heard it whistle he entered the kitchen and poured the water in their cups for their hot chocolate. After he finished with the hot chocolate he loosened his bandanna a little and sighed. He stirred the hot chocolate and entered the living room once again, and put the stereo on as he waited for Stacy to come back down so he could go in. He sat silently and drank his hot chocolate listening to the music that was playing.

Stacy exited her shower and blow dried her long, brown hair. Then she brushed it out and got ready for bed. She stared at the mirror and sighed as he buttoned up her pajama top. Then she tied the string for the pants and put a pair of slippers on to keep her feet warm. When she finally finished she headed downstairs and heard the music playing. She smiled at him and asked.

"What made you put the stereo on? I thought the only music you listened to was Japanese music not American especially R&B. Do you have any idea what kind of mood that music can put couples in?"

He smiled at her as she sat down by him and said.

"Are you calling me old? Of course I listen to light music like that. Our sensei always listens to that Japanese folk music of his I really have no choice but to listen to it. Actually it's pretty soothing especially during a lesson and after. The music helps us focus a little more and then after we're done training it helps us all relax our muscles. I prefer to listen to the music I'm playing now especially when we're trying to have a romantic anniversary after my long absence. We have a lot of catching up to do sweetie. After my attitude and everything else I put you through the least I could do is make our anniversary my 1st priority."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I thought you were taking a shower after me? Isn't that what you said? Leo I'm talking to you will you answer me please? What are we going to go through the same crap we did when you turned into your hot headed brother? If that's the case then I don't need it; I had enough after that final battle with Shredder to be honest with you. It's not funny anymore, and I mean it. I'll break up with you right now if you don't stop being like this."

Puzzled he looked and asked.

"Acting like what? I'm just drinking my hot chocolate gee; get off my shell already? I am taking a shower after I finish my hot chocolate; give me a break will you?"

He finished his hot chocolate and headed up the stairs to take his shower. In the meantime Stacy sighed and asked herself.

'What is wrong with me? All night I've been yelling at him for no reason. I need to cut it out before he gets aggravated and dumps my behind here and now especially on our anniversary.'

She drank her hot chocolate in silence and sighed. When she finished her hot chocolate she took their cups to the sink and washed them. Then she cleaned off the counter and when she finished in the kitchen she returned to the Living Room and listened to music while she waited. For him to return if he wasn't too mad at her and going to bed after his shower. She turned off the stereo and the fireplace in the living room. Then she headed to her room and lay in her bed listening to the music.

In the meantime while the water hit his face visions of Stacy and him all sweaty and making loud sounds of pleasure. While the visions continued to play in his head the ache below his waist got stronger. He shook his head and leaned against the tile holding himself. Stacy looked at the clock and realized he's been in the shower for over an hour. She sat up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it asking.

"Leo are you ok in there? You've been in there for nearly an hour, Leo. Fine be a jerk if you want to I'm going to sleep with or without you goodnight jerk!"

He dried off and exited the bathroom saying.

"Stacy I can explain. Please don't stay mad at me. I'm going through a stage in my teenage life that all teens go through even though I'm a mutant turtle. I'm so confused right now that it's not even funny. None of these signs came until we met and became best friends. I guess all those years I hid my true feelings for you took a toll on me, and now I have no control especially when we're alone. I fight the urge so much, because I'm so scared of what might happen with us if we do so soon into our relationship. I honestly don't think I can fight it anymore and I don't want you to hate me because of it. Besides all that I have no clue on what I'm capable of not being all human. All I do know is that I'm in love with you, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it causes us to split up."

She smiles slyly as her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips meet. Then she said.

"Believe me that will not cause me to dump you. I've known you practically all my life and was in love with you when we first met. Every day that passes I am thankful that we finally admitted we have feelings for each other and want to be together. Now it's time we both trust in each other and move our relationship ahead before it causes us to grow apart. Just so you're aware you'll be my 1st love, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way but with you the one I've been in love with since I was 13 and you were 14."

He smiled slyly and moved his fingers down her pajama top slowly unbuttoning it while he kissed her against the bathroom door. She felt his rough hands against her skin and sighed as the embrace became tighter. Her hands slowly moved from his neck and to his belt tied around his waist. Then she unfastened the eyelets and caused the harness to fall off with a thump. He looked down and watched as her hands moved up his thighs causing him to gulp as the ache became stronger below his waist. Then he said while his hands slid the top off her shoulders causing it to fall on his belt.

"You better be sure you're ready before you do that, I'm telling you this. If you hit the right spot then we'll both be in for a night none of us will ever forget. You know how the saying goes more than me you're a human remember?"

She laughed as she nodded her head.

"Yes of course I do. Do you want to know the saying or not? Or would you rather let loose after all this time you fought the urge as much as I did."

He silenced her and pushed her down to the bed as he shut the lights off. Then she felt a sensation like she'd never felt before move through her body as everything around them faded to red. All that could be heard was their breathing and the sounds that escaped their mouths as they went on throughout the snowy night. When it ended she looked to her right side and smiled at him when her head rested on his smooth plastron. She sighed as his rough hands continued to caress every inch of her body beneath the satin sheets that covered them both. She grabbed his hands and said as she leaned down to kiss him with true passion.

"That's all you're made of? Please don't tell me that a mutant like yourself can't do more than that. Leo you're 18 surely you are more skilled than that."

He held her close to him and brushed her bangs from her eyes and said.

"I'm not 18 yet. Besides the point you were so scared when we started not too long ago. If that's the case I'll wait longer. You're still not trusting me enough to take it there babe. Nothing happened yet and it's because you're nervous and I'm not going to disrespect you. Goodnight Stacy I love you."

She looked and asked.

"What are you telling me that it was all in my mind? I felt it don't lie on your shell and tell me nothing happened. We're all sweaty and neither of us can breathe right."

He laughed and said.

"Stacy I'm breathing fine and so are you. You're just not ready and I'm not going to convince you that you are ready even though I am. Sorry babe I'm not that kind of guy and you should know better goodnight Stacy!"

She rubbed his chest and said.

"Can we try again? I promise I'll loosen up and allow it? Leo please I want to feel you're love don't do this to me I'm begging you. Don't ignore me either this is not funny I mean it. I was a little nervous but now I'm fine please!"

He turned and said.

"No you're not and I'm not going to attempt it again. That's the end of the subject drop it Stacy and get some sleep I know you're tired and so am I."

She stared at him and said.

"Not yet turtle boy. I'm going to prove to you that I am ready! I'll show you exactly how making out leads to making love. Remember you're dealing with a human girl Leo. Now lie back and watch how the desire comes to be while we're in this bed in front of a fireplace?"

She leaned down and kissed him full of passion moving her hands from his chest and up his thighs. She felt the heat come on as she continued to kiss him while he lies flat on his shell gazing into her light green eyes. Soon he felt his body heat up and gulped when her hands move back up. She looked through his bandanna and said.

"You still think I'm nervous hmm Leo? Well Leo the night is still young if you're going to make a move then go on and show me what you're capable of."

He paused for a minute and then leaned over to kiss her full of passion while his hands moved to her bottoms and slid them down. He moved them all the way down until they fell to the floor. Soon his hands moved inside and the rest slid down to the floor on top of her top, bottoms, and his belt. Soon the sensation took her over as she dug her nails into his thick, green skin. Their breathing escalated as they got into it deeper. His lips cursed over hers to silence her as he continued through the remainder of the night. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly as the sensation moved deeper within causing tears to fall to the bed. Then the passion between them was truly present when she pushed him down to the bed and continued causing animal sounds to escape his lips while his toes curled and his skin crawled. He tried to catch his breath but failed miserably. She heard his shell cell ring and knocked it off the bed and continued to satisfy him. He pushed her back down to the bed and stroked her forehead gently while he pushed her bangs from her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. After it ended they fell asleep in one another's arms and slept soundly throughout the night. Leo's shell cell remained on the floor flashing to let him know he had messages waiting.


End file.
